Recuérdame
by Serenity1089
Summary: Post Stars. Tras despertar en el hospital con una lesión en la cabeza y haber perdido parte de su memoria, Serena debera adaptarse a una vida que ha olvidado. Y eso incluye vivir bajo el mismo techo con su actual novio, Seiya Kou, a quien no recuerda...
1. El Despertar

_¡Hola!_

_¡Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien y hallan tenido un excelente inicio de año!_

_Bueno, si ya sé que hace dos semanas inicio el año, pero en fin, que mejor manera de comenzarlo que con ¡un nuevo fic! Esta va a ser una historia pequeña, de solo ocho capitulos cortos, así que las actualizaciones serán pronto._

_En fin, no les digo más y ¡espero que disfruten de esta historia!_

* * *

><p><strong>Recuérdame<strong>

Por _Serenity_

**Capítulo 1**

**El Despertar**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sintiendo las luces contra ellos, de inmediato los cerré sintiendo que me dolía todo el cuerpo, principalmente la cabeza. Volví a abrir los ojos y parpadee varias veces hasta acostumbrarme a la luz, observe a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estoy acostada en una cama de hospital. Creo que estoy en el Hospital General de Tokio, donde trabaja Ami.

–¿Serena? ¡Al fin despertaste! –grito Mina acercándose a mí y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo –Me alegro tanto que despertaras.

–También me da gusto verte, Mina… Pero me vas a matar con ese abrazo.

–Lo siento –dijo ella soltándome y se sentó a mi lado –Estoy tan feliz de verte despierta. Tenía tanto miedo. Esta vez sí que nos diste un buen susto.

–¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

–¿No lo recuerdas?

–No… lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en el Templo Hikawa con Rei, Ami y Lita.

–Eso fue ayer en la tarde. ¿Recuerdas que paso después?

–No… no lo sé… me duele mucho la cabeza –dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza. Logre sentir un vendaje en la frente, muy cerca de mi cien.

–Te tuvieron que dar tres puntos. Estabas sangrando demasiado.

Me asuste enormemente al escucharla ¿Qué me había pasado?

–Tranquila, Serena, estarás bien. Llamare a la enfermera para que te de algo para el dolor.

–¡Bombón!

Un hombre muy atractivo, aunque algo desalineado y con unas enormes ojeras que delatan que necesitaba una buena noche de sueño, apareció de pronto en el umbral de la puerta con un par de vasos de café. Esta vestido con un traje rojo y con la corbata torcida. Tiene el cabello largo de color negro peinado con una coleta y los ojos más impresionantes que había visto en toda mi vida de color zafiro.

Tan rápido que apenas y pude notarlo, él se acercó rápidamente a mí mirándome con una enorme sonrisa mientras Mina le quitaba de las manos los vasos, solo segundos antes de que se sentara a mi lado y me envolviera entre sus brazos, estrechándome en la calidez de su cuerpo como si nunca me quisiera dejar ir.

–No te imaginas lo preocupado que he estado por ti, Bombón… –musito él besando mi cabeza, muy cerca de mi herida, sin soltarle.

Lo aparte de mi totalmente confundida por lo que hizo –¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué me llamas Bombón?

–Muy graciosa…–dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa –No, en realidad no. Esa no es una buena broma después del susto de muerte que me has dado… Y pensar que yo estaba a la mitad de un concierto cuando ocurrió todo –dio un largo suspiro –No sé qué habría sido de mí si te hubiera perdido, Bombón.

–¿De qué hablas? –voltee a ver a mi amiga –¿Quién es él, Mina?

–¿Qué te pasa, Serena? –pregunto ella confundida –Es Seiya.

–Pues mucho gusto, Seiya –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –Y no me llamo bombón, soy Serena Tsukino.

–Sé cuál es tu nombre, y sabes que para mí eres y siempre serás Bombón… mi dulce Bombón –dijo él acariciando mi rostro con mucha ternura. No es que me queje, porque es muy agradable su caricia, pero es raro. No tengo ni idea de quién es él.

–Oye, no deberías de tomarte tantas confianzas conmigo como si fuera tu novia o algo así.

–Pero es que si es algo así. Eres mi novia, Bombón.

–¿Qué? –grite sorprendida –¡Mina, ya no me está gustando tu broma!

–¿De qué hablas? Seiya te está diciendo la verdad.

–¿Qué te pasa, Bombón? ¿Por qué actúas así? –pregunto Seiya preocupado.

–¿Y cómo debería actuar ante un extraño que dice que es mi novio cuando es la primera vez que te veo?

–Eso no es cierto, Serena –replico Mina –Conoces a Seiya desde hace años.

–No es posible, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes de hoy.

–¿Por qué dice eso, Mina? –le pregunto Seiya.

–No lo sé. Ni siquiera logra recordar lo que sucedió.

–Eso no explica porque si sabe quién eres tú y no sabe quién soy.

–No tengo idea –dijo Mina preocupada –Serena ¿sabes quiénes son las Sailor Scouts?

–¿Un nuevo grupo musical? –replique confundida.

Mina y Seiya intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, como si acabara de anunciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. No entiendo porque actúan así.

–Ok, esto se está poniendo muy feo… Voy por Ami. Quédate con ella, Seiya –dijo Mina dejando los cafés en la mesita a un costado de la cama para después salir corriendo de la habitación.

–No te preocupes, Bombón. Todo estará bien.

–Seiya ¿verdad? –dije y él asintió con la cabeza –En primer lugar, no me llamo Bombón. Y es muy lindo de tu parte preocuparte por mí, pero pese a lo que diga Mina, no te conozco. Creo que será mejor que te vayas

–No me voy a ir. Te prometí que nunca te dejaría y eso voy a hacer –dijo él poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja y empezó a acariciar mi mejilla, lo cual tengo que me pareció muy agradable –Ya hemos recorrido un largo camino para estar juntos. Unidos hemos superado muchas cosas y también superaremos esto. No me apartare de ti ahora que más me necesitas. Yo te amo, Bombón…

Seiya se inclinó rompiendo la distancia que nos separaba acercando sus labios a los míos, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás sorprendida de lo que está haciendo, pero él deslizo su mano hasta mi cuello acercándome a él y…

–¡Aléjate de ella, Kou! –exigio una profunda voz masculina. Seiya se separó de mí y vi frente a mi cama a un hombre muy alto y pocos años mayor que Seiya, de cabello corto oscuro y sus ojos de un profundo negro. Al lado de él estaba Haruka.

–¡Haruka!

–¿Por qué no nos avisaste que la gatita había despertado, Kou?

–Porque apenas despertó hace unos minutos, pero hay algo importante que resolver primero –replico Seiya –Además, ¿qué hace él aquí? No tiene ningún derecho a estar aquí.

–Sabes que está preocupado por ella –respondió Haruka –Pese a todo, no podemos negarle que la vea.

–Pues deberíamos…

El hombre que está al lado de Haruka, supongo que es el tal Darién, miro a Seiya con una profunda molestia. No le dijo nada mientras Haruka y él discutía, simplemente aprovecho para intentar acercarse a mi lado. No lo logro.

–¡Ni siquiera la toques, Chiba! –grito Seiya molesto interponiéndose en su camino.

–¿Quién es él?

–¿Tampoco sabes quién es él, Bombón?

–¿Debería? –musite confundida.

–Sí, para que así entienda que no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

Estaba por preguntarle a Seiya porque, cuando irrumpió en la habitación Mina junto con Ami.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que esperaran con el resto de las chicas en la sala de espera –dijo Ami mirando a Haruka y al hombre que la acompaña.

–En lugar de regañarnos, deberías de hacer tu trabajo y ver a Serena.

–No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Darién. Ya me dijo Mina lo que ocurre –le dijo Ami tras lo que se acercó a mi cama con una sonrisa amable –¡Hola, Serena! Soy la doctora Ami Mizuno.

–Ya sé quién eres, Ami.

–Me alegra que me recuerdes, esa es una buena señal –dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Me duele la cabeza y creo que aumento mi dolor al escucharlos discutir.

–Comprendo. ¿Me permites? –Ami saco una pequeña linterna y me empezó a examinar los ojos por alguna razón que no entiendo –¿Puedes recordar que paso antes de que despertaras hace unos momentos, Serena?

–No, solo recuerdo que estaba contigo y las demás en el Templo Hikawa. Lo demás está en blanco hasta que desperté y a la primera que vi fue a Mina.

–¿Pero no tienes idea de quién es él? –pregunto Ami indicándome a Seiya.

–No, solo sé que dice que es mi novio.

–Eso es lo peor de todo….

–Lárgate ya de aquí, Chiba –musito Seiya molesto.

–Compórtense si no quieren que los saque a ambos –les pidió Ami a ambos.

–¿Crees que lo que le paso sea la causa de que no recuerde a Seiya? –pregunto Mina.

–Es probable… ¿Sabes quiénes son ellos, Serena? –pregunto Ami señalando a Haruka y al otro hombre que la acompaña.

–Solo reconozco a Haruka. No tengo idea de quien sea él.

–Soy Darién Chiba. Tu novio.

¿Otro novio?

–Ex novio –dijo Seiya de manera tajante –Ustedes terminaron hace mucho tiempo.

–Dejando a un lado el asunto del novio y el ex novio –dije interrumpiéndolos antes de que se desatara otra discusión y me duela más la cabeza –Quiero que alguien me diga porque estoy aquí. ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

Todos intercambiaron miradas mientras se extendía el silencio a mi alrededor, lo cual empezó a asustarme de saber la respuesta.

–Tuviste un accidente en tu auto, gatita –respondió Haruka. Me quede paralizada cuando la escuche… un accidente automovilístico, así murieron mis padres y Sammy.

–No puedo creer que le dijeras eso, Tenoh, y más después de todo lo que le ha pasado –Musito Seiya molesto.

–Fue lo que le paso, Kou –dijo Haruka severamente –Sé que es duro y más después de lo que les paso a los Tsukino, pero afortunadamente la gatita está bien y se recuperara pronto.

Seiya la miro con molestia, como si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con sus palabras.

¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me están ocultando algo importante?

–Ami ¿por qué Serena no recuerda a Darién y a Seiya?

–Tiene amnesia selectiva, Mina. Significa que Serena perdió parte de su memoria, y parece que algunos de esos recuerdos que perdió tienen que ver con ellos –respondió ella –Supongo que es una forma en la que su cerebro la protege de lo que le ocurrió.

–¿La pérdida de los recuerdos de Serena podría ser a causa de su lesión en la cabeza? –pregunto Haruka.

–Sí, al parecer así es…

Seiya se acercó a la cama y me tomo la mano, apretándola con suavidad mientras Ami seguía hablando. Estaba consternada al sentir nuestros dedos entrelazados. Mi primer impulso fue retirar mi mano, pero por alguna extraña razón, me siento muy cómoda al sentir su cálida mano junto a la mía. Creo que ese golpe en la cabeza si me afecto ya que no entiendo porque siento el impulso de aferrarme con más fuerza al guapo desconocido a mi lado, mientras él apretó un poco más nuestras manos como en señal de apoyo.

–…Tendré que analizar a detalle los exámenes que se le realizaron para estar segura. Lo más probable es que sus recuerdos regresen una vez que baje la hinchazón de la lesión. Aunque no es ninguna garantía –dijo Ami, tras lo que volteo a mirarme –Sé que no es un consuelo, Serena, pero al menos no perdiste por completo tu memoria.

–¿Entonces porque tengo la sensación de que olvide una de las partes más importantes de mi vida?

–Porque realmente es así, Bombón –dijo Seiya –Pero no te preocupes porque pronto estarás bien y te ayudare a recuperar tus recuerdos.

–Los signos de Serena se han mantenido estables, así que no será necesario que se quede en el hospital –dijo Ami –Podrás llevártela a casa, Seiya, pero antes tendremos que hablar del medicamento que tomara para el dolor y…

–¡Espera! –grito Darién molesto interrumpiendo a Ami –No creo que en el estado de Serena, sea conveniente que se quede con ese sujeto.

–Tú ni opines, Chiba –dijo Seiya severamente –Yo mejor que nadie cuidare bien de Bombón, así que ella y yo volveremos juntos a nuestro hogar.

–Ella necesita de atenciones especiales para que se recupere. Creo que el más indicado para cuidarla soy yo.

–Estás loco si crees que voy a permitir que mi novia este contigo –replico Seiya, molesto.

–¡Oigan! Podre tener amnesia, pero soy una mujer adulta y no voy a quedarme con ninguno de ustedes –dije separando mi mano de la de Seiya –Y hasta donde recuerdo, yo vivo con Mina en un departamento frente al parque No. 10 –voltee a ver a Mina –Todavía seguimos viviendo ahí ¿verdad?

–Yo vivo ahí –dijo Mina –Vivimos juntas hasta hace unas semanas, después te mudaste al departamento de Seiya, así que ahora vives con él.

–¡Me dejaste mudarme con alguien que no conozco, Mina!

–Me conocías hasta hace veinticuatro horas, Bombón –dijo Seiya muy tranquilo. ¿Cómo puede tomarse las cosas con tanta calma mientras yo no sé ni qué hacer?

–Lo mejor sería que trataras de volver a tu vida normal, Serena –dijo Ami –Eso ayudaría a que pronto regresen tus recuerdos.

–¿Y eso incluye ir al lugar donde se supone que vivo con Seiya?

Ami asintió.

–¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! –exclame molesta –¡Ni loca iré allí!

* * *

><p><em>¡Pobre Serena! Y más Seiya al ver a su novia así... Aunque si yo estuviera en el lugar de Serena, ni lo pensaba y ¡me iba a vivir al hogar de Seiya! En fin, ya vamos a ver en donde terminara nuestra rubia sin memoria...<em>

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
><em>Serenity<em>


	2. Hogar, Dulce Hogar

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que nada, ¡muchisimas gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios! Creanme que me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia._

_Yo sé que tienen muchas dudas sobre que le paso realmente a Serena para que terminara con una lesión en la cabeza y amnesia, como fue que termino con Darién y ahora esta con Seiya, y principalmente porque no los recuerda a ellos ni nada que tenga que ver con Sailor Moon o las Sailor Scouts, pero descuiden que eso lo iremos viendo conforme avancen los capitulos._

_Ahora si, sin más preambulos las dejo con el capitulo 2 de esta historia ¡espero que la disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Hogar, Dulce Hogar**

–¡Bienvenida a casa, Bombón! –exclamo Seiya al abrir la puerta de su departamento. Mina y yo entramos detrás de él.

De nada sirvieron mis quejas y, bajo el argumento de que debía seguir las indicaciones médicas, termine en el hogar de mi guapo y desconocido novio.

El lugar es bastante amplio, creo que es más del doble de grande del departamento que compartía con Mina. Aunque supongo que era de esperarse ya que se encuentra ubicado en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokio. Nos recibió una sala en donde se ve una chimenea al fondo, del otro lado está la cocina y un comedor; una amplia terraza en donde hay varias plantas y una pequeña mesita circular y da una impresionante vista de la ciudad. Al otro extremo hay un pasillo en donde logro ver al menos tres puertas. Supongo que al menos aquí habrá una habitación de huéspedes.

–Bueno, creo que estarás bien aquí, Serena –dijo Mina animada. Volteo a ver a Seiya –Será mejor que me vaya, así ustedes podrán ponerse al día.

¿Al día? ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Mi mejor amiga me había acompañado hasta aquí, solo para abandonarme dos segundos después con alguien que no recuerdo?

–Seiya, ¿te importa si hablo con Mina un momento?

–Por supuesto –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa y se retiró por el pasillo hacia una de las puertas.

–¡No puedes dejarme sola con él, Mina! –le dije casi al borde de la histeria.

–Estarás bien, no te preocupes. Ami dijo que debías retomar tu vida con normalidad ¿Lo recuerdas?

–Pues eso es algo que quisiera olvidar… Enserio, debería irme unos días a nuestro departamento.

–Querrás decir, mi departamento –dijo ella corrigiéndome –Este es tu hogar, Serena.

–No me siento como en tal –musite con un largo suspiro a pesar de que aquí veo algunas de mis cosas, como mi sillón favorito, por ejemplo, y que todo el lugar está inundado con fotografías de Seiya y yo, además de mis amigas y nuestras familias –Debí de haberle pedido asilo a Rei en el Templo Hikawa, o a cualquiera de las chicas… incluso ir a casa de Haruka y Michiru.

–Esa no hubiera sido buena idea. Allí, una vez que entraras, habrían cerrado la puerta con candado, hubieran perdido la llave y te tendrían encerrada con tal de que no volvieras a ver a Seiya.

–¿No crees que estas exagerando?

–Quizás… pero es mejor no arriesgarnos a que algo así suceda.

–Respóndeme algo, Mina ¿Por qué Haruka detesta a Seiya? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Darién en todo ese lio que se armó en el hospital?

–Pues con Seiya y Haruka pasa que desde siempre han tenido sus diferencias, así que es normal que siempre estén peleando por cualquier cosa –respondió Mina – Y aunque durante mucho tiempo, a Haruka le agradaba que Darién fuera tu novio, aun no acepta la idea de que ahora estás con Seiya.

–Entiendo que Haruka siempre me ha visto como su hermana menor y por eso es muy sobreprotectora conmigo, pero tengo veintitrés años... por no decir que en unas semanas cumpliré veinticuatro. Creo que ya estoy grandecita para saber lo que hago. Y eso incluye quien es mi novio… o quien se supone que lo es.

–Es lo mismo que yo digo, pero ya sabes cómo es Haruka…

–¿Y Darién? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Es un ex novio obsesionado conmigo que no acepta que terminamos?

–Es un poco más que eso, Serena. Pero esa es una larga historia…

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Digamos que tu historia con Seiya es muy a lo _Romeo y Julieta_. Y Darién se opone totalmente a que estén juntos… En fin, como ya dije antes, es una larga historia. No tiene caso abrumarte con eso cuando lo importante es que te recuperes.

Asentí ante sus palabras. Intentare después que Seiya me cuente esa larga historia.

–Y tranquila, créeme que el mejor lugar en el que podrías estar, es al lado de Seiya.

–¿Enserio? –pregunte arqueando una ceja, escéptica. Es obvio que Seiya es un buen tipo, pero el problema es que no lo recuerdo y no puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo que un desconocido.

–¡Claro! No te dejaría sola con él si no fuera así. Además, aquí lo peor que podría pasarte es que Seiya te salte encima.

La mire con horror ante las imágenes que se formaron en mi cabeza por sus palabras –¡Cállate, Mina!

Mi mejor amiga simplemente estallo en carcajadas. Al ver que yo no me estaba divirtiendo, intento contener su risa.

–Está bien, lo siento…. Es solo que si recordaras la infinidad de veces que te he encontrado con Seiya mientras estaban…

–¡Ya no hables! ¡Por favor!

–Bien… Sé que ahora no te gusta la idea, pero créeme que es lo mejor. Seiya va a cuidar bien de ti. No podrías estar en mejores manos.

Considere sus palabras mientras me veía con esa expresión de "tengo razón y no discutas conmigo". Suspire derrotada. Es una misión imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y yo no podré escapar de vivir la que supuestamente es mi vida al lado de Seiya Kou, y de la cual no tengo ninguna memoria.

–De acuerdo… pero sigo creyendo que esto es una locura.

–Lo sé… pero me agradecerás esta locura cuando recuperes la memoria –dijo ella con una sonrisa dándome un abrazo –Vendré mañana con las chicas para ver como sigues. Y descansa ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta.

No habían pasado ni sesenta segundos desde que Mina se fue, cuando Seiya ya estaba de regreso en la sala. Se había cambiado del traje sastre que traía anteriormente y ahora vestía una playera blanca y unos jeans, que sin duda daban una buena impresión de su muy bien formado cuerpo. Puede que no tenga ni un solo recuerdo de él previo a esta tarde en el hospital, pero hay que reconocer que Seiya es muy atractivo.

Así como yo había estado haciendo un escaneo de él, Seiya también había hecho lo mismo en mí. Un instante después, él decidió romper el silencio que nos rodeaba.

–¿Quieres comer algo? ¿O prefieras tomar una siesta? ¿Descansar un rato, Bombón?

–No me llamo Bombón.

–Sé muy bien cuál es tu nombre, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que te seguiré llamando Bombón, Bombón –dijo él con una sonrisa –Y aun no respondes a mis preguntas.

–No, no y no –respondí sin que se me quitara la sensación de incomodidad a pesar que Seiya se muestra muy amable conmigo.

–Ok –musito él dando un suspiro –Entonces… ¿Qué tal una visita guiada por el departamento?

–Bien, así me podrás decir en donde está la habitación de huéspedes.

–¿Habitación de huéspedes? –repitió Seiya confundido.

–Por supuesto. ¿No esperaras que durmamos en la misma habitación?

–De hecho si… este es nuestro hogar y es lógico que durmamos en nuestra habitación.

Abrí los ojos como platos de la sorpresa ¿Lo dice enserio?

–Soy tu novio, Bombón. Si prestas atención, podrás ver que tus cosas están por todo el departamento, toda tu ropa está en el closet, en una de las habitaciones tienes tu propio estudio de trabajo, compras la mitad de los alimentos…

–Espera… –musite abrumada por sus palabras. Me senté rápidamente en el sofá. Sus palabras daban vueltas por mi cabeza, formando imágenes que no podía detener: compartir la misma habitación, preparar la cena juntos, fotos de nosotros en cada rincón del departamento. Toda una vida que no recuerdo.

–Lo siento –dijo Seiya sentándose a mi lado –Creo que debería ir más despacio. Aun me cuesta trabajo asimilar que tu no…

–Es que, yo solo… ¿Tengo mi propio estudio de trabajo? –esa fue una de las cosas que más llamaron mi atención de todo lo que dijo. ¿En verdad tengo un espacio en este lugar, aparte del enorme local que alquilamos Mina y yo, donde trabajo en los diseños de nuestra firma?

–Sí, así es. Allí creas los diseños que después junto con Mina conviertes en hermosos vestidos para "_Moonlight Dreams_"–dijo él con una sonrisa –Yo también tengo en otra habitación un pequeño estudio donde guardo mis instrumentos.

–¿Eres músico?

–Cantante profesional. Ahora soy solista, pero hace años estaba en un grupo llamado Three Lights junto con mis hermanos… ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? ¿Yaten y Taiki?

Seiya tomo una de las fotografías que estaban en una de las mesitas, allí aparece él junto a un joven muy alto de cabello castaño y otro de estatura un poco más baja de ojos verdes y peli plateado.

–Me parece que a ellos si los recuerdo vagamente… recuerdo que Mina hace tiempo estaba empeñada en salir con Yaten –dije señalando al peli plateado –Pero hace mucho que no los veo… o al menos eso creo.

–Tienes razón, ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que ellos vinieron a visitarnos.

–¿No viven tus hermanos en Tokio?

–No, ellos viven lejos de aquí… pero vienen a vernos tan seguido como pueden. Tienen muchas responsabilidades que cumplir con su trabajo –dijo él con un largo suspiro. Parece que los extraña mucho –Entonces, ¿hacemos ese tour?

Asentí mientras nos poníamos de pie. Era mejor que supiera donde estaba todo con tal de no perderme en este lugar.

–Por supuesto, ya viste la sala y de aquel lado está la cocina, el comedor. Y por aquí está la terraza –dijo él tomando mi mano y tiro de mí.

Salimos a la terraza, y me di cuenta de que no era tan pequeña la mesita circular que había visto cuando llegue al departamento. Había decenas de macetas alrededor de la terraza, había muchos rosales, principalmente rojos, por todas partes.

–Es muy hermoso… –musite mientras contemplaba el lugar.

–Este es uno de tus lugares favoritos, Bombón. Desayunamos aquí cuando no estamos corriendo para ir al trabajo, pero generalmente aquí cenamos… se vuelve un sitio muy especial de noche, bajo la luna y las estrellas, rodeados de las rosas ¿Te trae algunos recuerdos este lugar? ¿Sientes algo?

–No… pero si recuerdo haber visto rosas antes. Pero no tantas como aquí.

–Bueno, algunos de los rosales fueron un regalo de Lita cuando te mudaste, para alegrar más el departamento –dijo él con una sonrisa –La mayoría las compre yo, para que tengas lo más cercano a un jardín hasta que tengamos uno de verdad.

–¿Un jardín de verdad?

–Sí, cuando compremos una casa más grande para...

Lo mire tratando de ocultar mi pánico ¡Por favor, qué no vaya a decir _nuestros hijos_!

Creo que se dio cuenta del miedo que me invadió ante sus palabras, porque se detuvo y suspiro profundamente.

–En fin, este es perfecto por ahora, así que… vamos para que veas tu estudio.

Nuevamente Seiya tomo mi mano, volvimos a entrar al departamento y caminamos hacia el pasillo. Entramos en la primera puerta del lado izquierdo. El estudio es amplio, hay un escritorio en donde está mi laptop, y a un costado una mesa de dibujo frente a una ventana que da hacia la terraza y sus rosas. Del otro lado, hay un librero enorme en donde hay varios libros con mis carpetas de trabajo.

Me acerque a la mesa de dibujo mientras Seiya se quedaba junto a la puerta, allí habían varias hojas con diseños a lápiz de algunos vestidos en los que estaba trabajando con Mina. Todo esto si lo recuerdo.

–¿Y bien, Bombón?

–Definitivamente si recuerdo mi trabajo. Creo que podré continuar realizando mis diseños para la próxima temporada.

–Debes tomártelo con calma. Necesitas descansar

–Necesito enfocarme en mi vida, y esto sí lo es… Mi vida es el diseño de modas.

–Yo también soy parte de tu vida…

–No para mí. No te conozco, Seiya… ya sabes, tengo amnesia.

–Sí, lo sé –musito él suspirando profundamente –¿Seguimos con el recorrido?

Asentí tras lo que salimos de mi estudio. Una vez en el pasillo, abrió la primera puerta que estaba del lado derecho: el baño.

–Es igual a todos los baños que he visto en mi vida –dije mientras le daba un vistazo, el lavabo, el inodoro, la regadera y una tina.

–¿No te trae ni un recuerdo? ¿Ni siquiera la tina?

Negué con la cabeza sin querer preguntarle que había querido decir con eso ¿acaso tomábamos baños de tina juntos?

Seiya volvió a suspirar de frustración –Guarde tu medicamento en el gabinete detrás del espejo. Allí también está tu cepillo de dientes y el resto de tus cosas.

–Ok…

–Ven, esta puerta conecta el baño con nuestra habitación –dijo él caminando hacia la puerta que estaba al costado izquierdo del lavabo.

–Si no te importa, preferiría ver antes el resto del departamento, Seiya –dije rápidamente. No quiero entrar a esa habitación.

Él me miro por un momento, antes de dar un enorme suspiro –De acuerdo, como quieras…

Regresamos al pasillo y, tras pasar de largo la siguiente puerta del lado derecho ya que era la de la habitación de Seiya –si, suya, porque me niego a pensar en que compartimos alguna vez la misma habitación– entramos en la última puerta de la derecha. Allí se encontraban en un costado varias guitarras, algunas muy bonitas y que parecen muy costosas, así como una batería que ocupa gran parte de la habitación. Del otro lado, hay varios taburetes, un pequeño escritorio a cuyo costado hay un librero con varias libretas y carpetas. El resto de las paredes están tapizadas de repisas con varios premios. Me acerque para observarlos mejor, en uno tiene como inscripción _Seiya Kou, Mejor Artista del Año._

–¿Eres un cantante famoso, Seiya? –dije sorprendida. Aun me cuesta creer lo que estoy viendo.

–Sí. Muy, muy, muy famoso…

¿Tengo un novio guapo, que además es un famoso cantante? ¿Cómo es que alguien olvida algo así?

–Pero realmente nada de eso es importante. Me refiero a que, claro que agradezco el cariño y el apoyo de mis fans porque gracias a ellas son quién soy, pero yo lo único que hago es compartir mi música con el mundo. Cada disco, cada canción… todo lo he hecho teniéndote como mi musa, Bombón.

–No creo que alguien como yo pueda inspirar una canción.

–Para mí sí. Aunque no lo recuerdes, eres todo lo que más importa… eres mi vida.

Me siento totalmente abrumada por lo que dijo. Me lleve una mano a la cabeza, me está empezando a doler donde tengo los puntos.

–¿Bombón? –pregunto Seiya acercándose a mí, preocupado.

–Creo que necesito una siesta.

–Ven, te llevo a la habitación –dijo él tomando mi mano. Salimos rápidamente de su cuarto de música.

–¡Espera! ¿Qué hay en esas puertas? –dije señalando dos puertas del lado izquierdo a las que no habíamos entrado.

–Vamos a nuestra habitación para que descanses. Las veras después.

–Preferiría que fuese ahora –dije rápidamente. No quiero ir a esa habitación. No quiero –Por favor, solo será un momento.

–Está es otro baño –dijo Seiya señalando la puerta que estaba a un costado de mi estudio –La última es la habitación de huéspedes. Allí se quedan mis hermanos cuando vienen de visita.

–Entonces creo que es allí a donde debo ir –dije separándome de él mientras caminaba a la habitación de huéspedes.

–¿A dónde vas?

–A descansar un rato –dije volteando a verlo al detenerme frente a la habitación de huéspedes.

–Esa no es tu habitación.

–Pues ahora sí.

–Ami dijo que tienes que hacer tu vida con normalidad, y eso incluye dormir en tu habitación, en tu cama.

–No el día de hoy. Te veré después, Seiya.

–Espera un momento, Bombón –dijo él deteniéndome cuando estaba por abrir la puerta.

Cruzo la distancia que nos separaba rápidamente, pronto me vi atrapada entre la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y él.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Solo un pequeño experimento para ver si recuperas la memoria.

No me dio ni tiempo de responder, así que apenas y fui consciente del momento en que bajo su cabeza para unir sus labios con los míos. Una de sus manos se posó en mi cadera mientras que la otra fue detrás de mi cabeza, impidiéndome moverme. Aunque tampoco es que estuviera haciendo algo para apartarme de él. Mi mente no terminaba de asimilar que Seiya me estuviera besando, mientras que mi cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón, pedía con desesperación que no se detuviera.

Creo que me golpee la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensé, porque mi cuerpo y mi cerebro se desconectaron. Casi por voluntad propia, mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia mí mientras le daba un mayor acceso a mi boca. Seiya me estrecho tanto a él, que me parece que no podría caber ni una aguja entre nosotros, mientras el beso iba subiendo de intensidad. Y vaya que este es un muy buen beso. Diría que este es uno de los mejores besos que he tenido, pero no puedo estar segura de ello porque no tengo con que compararlo. Fue entonces que pude sentir su… impresionante reacción ante nuestro contacto. Eso era lo que necesitaba para que mi cuerpo y mi cerebro se volvieran a conectar.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho tras lo que lo empuje un poco, rompiendo así nuestro beso. Ni siquiera puedo describir la expresión del rostro de Seiya ante lo que hice.

–¿Ya me recuerdas, Bombón?

–No, lo siento… No creo que un beso haga que recupere la memoria.

–En ese caso, hay que intentarlo otra vez…

Gire mi rostro en cuanto note que nuevamente iba a besarme.

–Dudo que eso funcione. Y no puede volver a suceder. Entiendo que creas que soy tu novia, pero…

–No lo creo, realmente eres mi novia –replico él –Este departamento es prueba de nuestra vida juntos.

–Entiende que para mí no es así… En mi cabeza, eres alguien nuevo para mí y no puedes esperar que actúe como la Serena con la que estabas ayer. Yo no soy ella.

–Eso no tiene sentido. Eres mi Bombón.

–No es cierto. Tu Bombón y yo somos dos personas diferentes. Yo no he vivido lo que viviste con tu Bombón y mientras no recupere por completo la memoria, simplemente está esta Serena para quien eres alguien que conocí hace unas horas y con quien tengo que vivir bajo el mismo techo…

Sin darle tiempo de decir nada, abrí rápidamente la puerta detrás de mí y me refugie en la habitación de huéspedes, impidiendo que Seiya me siguiera.

* * *

><p><em>Esta Serena nos va a volver locas a todas por como trata a Seiya y él que quiere que vuelva su Bombón... En fin, que ahora que viven juntos hay que ver como se van dando las cosas entre ellos.<em>

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
><em>Serenity<em>


	3. Negación

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que nada, ¡muchisimas gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios! Creanme que me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior._

_Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo y vamos a ver que tal avanzan las cosas con nuestra pareja favorita. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Negación**

Después de una siesta que me cayó de maravilla, desperté muerta de hambre. Creo que era de esperarse considerando que hasta donde recuerdo, la última vez que comí algo fue ayer con las chicas en el Templo Hikawa. Mire el reloj, son más de las diez de la noche, es buena hora para cenar algo y luego volver a dormir.

Me dirigí por el pasillo hacia la cocina, pero logre escuchar a Seiya hablando con alguien, una mujer aparentemente, cuya voz me parece familiar. Cuando llegue a la sala, vi que tenia la chimenea encendida y simplemente estaba con Luna a su lado. La gata me miro fijamente, y fue entonces que Seiya también volteo a verme.

–La siesta te hizo bien, Bombón. Te ves mucho mejor.

Lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa. Sin duda está siendo amable porque no me siento mejor, pese a que había disminuido un poco el dolor en donde tengo los puntos .

–Creí que había alguien aquí, me pareció haberte escuchado hablar con una mujer.

–Solo con Luna –dijo señalando a la gata.

–Tengo una lesión en la cabeza, pero no enloquecí. Los gatos no hablan, Seiya –dije acercándome a Luna para acariciarla.

–Si tú lo dices… –musito él de forma casi inaudible.

Estoy segura de que lo escuche hablando con alguien, pero es una locura pensar que lo hacía con la gata. Fue entonces que vi un celular en la mesita frente a él. Seguramente tenía el altavoz mientras hacia una llamada y eso fue lo que escuche.

–¿Tienes hambre, Bombón?

–Sí. Pero si no te molesta, buscare algo en el refrigerador.

–Este es tu hogar. La comida, al igual que el resto de las cosas que hay en este departamento, es de ambos.

–Uhh… sí, claro –dije con un suspiro –¿Ya cenaste?

–No. Estaba esperando a que despertaras para que cenáramos juntos.

–Ah… gracias.

–Prepare pasta. Dame un momento y enseguida te llevo tu plato –dijo él poniéndose de pie. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina.

–¿Sabes cocinar?

–Uno de los dos tenía que aprender a hacerlo, Bombón. De no haber sido así, sobreviviríamos gracias al servicio a domicilio

Un novio guapo, que canta, es famoso y además cocina. ¿Cómo fue que tuve tanta suerte? Bueno, al menos no tengo que preocuparme por intoxicarme con mi propia comida.

–Ponte cómoda en la terraza, Bombón, en un segundo te alcanzo –dijo Seiya mientras sacaba un par de platos de la alacena.

–¿En la terraza?

–Hay que hacer las cosas que solías hacer normalmente para que tu memoria vuelva pronto… Por favor, hay que hacer el intento.

–De acuerdo –musite dando un suspiro.

Me dirigí hacia la terraza seguida por Luna, el lugar prácticamente estaba a oscuras y apenas y era iluminado por la luz de la luna sobre mí. No tenía ni treinta segundos ahí cuando de pronto encendieron una serie de luces, como las navideñas, iluminando por completo la terraza dando un espectáculo mágico. Voltee y vi a Seiya que estaba a un costado de la pared, tras haber iluminado el lugar gracias a un interruptor que no había visto, para después volver a la cocina.

Luna se acerco a mi lado, frotando su cabecita contra mi pierna, cuando me senté frente a la mesita. Estire mi brazo para acariciarla.

–Me da gusto que al menos tu no me dejaras sola con Seiya como lo hizo Mina –musite teniendo un maullido de respuesta por parte de Luna.

–Veo que algunas cosas no cambian –dijo Seiya al llegar con una charola con la comida.

–¿Y cómo lo harían si tengo a Luna desde que tengo memoria? O parte de ella –dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba a Luna –Me alegra no haber olvidado a la gatita que ha estado conmigo desde que era adolescente.

–Sí. Luna también está feliz de que la recuerdes.

Seiya dejo los platos sobre la mesa, así como los cubiertos y un par de vasos con agua. No pude evitar sonreír al ver la pasta a la boloñesa frente a mí, sin duda una de mis comidas favoritas, y que huele delicioso. Al probarla, comprobé que también esta riquísima.

–¡Está deliciosa la pasta, Seiya!

–Gracias. Creí que sería bueno cocinar uno de tus platillos favoritos.

–Definitivamente acertaste –le dije mientras me devoraba la pasta –Creo que hasta sabe mejor que la que prepara Lita… pero no lo sé lo vayas a decir.

–Descuida, ya me habías dicho eso antes. Y también entonces te dije que mantendríamos entre nosotros este pequeño secreto –dijo él guiñando un ojo.

Lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguíamos comiendo, fue entonces que recordé algo que quería preguntarle.

–Seiya, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso en el hospital? ¿Por qué tanta discusión entre Darién y tú? ¿Qué es todo eso que me estoy perdiendo en esa historia del novio y el ex novio?

–Es una larga historia…

–Lo mismo me dijo Mina. Lo único qué dijo a grandes rasgos, es que él se opone a nuestra relación.

–No tenemos porque hablar de eso ahora, Bombón –dijo él tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa –Lo más importante es que te recuperes.

Mire nuestras manos unidas sobre la mesa antes de retirar sutilmente la mía. Después de nuestro primer beso –o al menos primero para mí– aun no termino de acostumbrarme a la forma tan cariñosa en que me trata Seiya. No es que me queje, pero es tan raro… demasiado raro que me trate como su novia, cuando para mí no es así.

–Mira, Seiya, ya es bastante dura mi situación de no saber con certeza todo lo que olvide. Lo único que te pido es que seas honesto conmigo, por favor…

–Y lo soy. Nunca hemos tenido secretos entre nosotros y no voy a empezar ahora a ocultarte cosas. Pero parte de esa historia es complicada de explicar, y…

–No importa lo que sea, quiero saberlo.

Seiya me miro durante lo que me pareció una eternidad mientras pensaba que hacer. Al final, dio un largo suspiro.

–De acuerdo, te lo voy a decir. Solo te pido que mantengas la mente abierta, porque hay unas cosas que quizás te cueste trabajo entender.

Luna empezó a maullar con fuerza. Un segundo después, Seiya salto de su lugar gritando de dolor.

–¡Luna!

–¿Qué te hizo? –pregunte preocupada.

–¡Destrozar mi pantalón! –dijo molesto, para después mirar a la gata –¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

Seguramente fue mi imaginación, pero Luna lo miro como si lo advirtiera de algo. Es imposible… Realmente fue duro ese golpe que recibí en la cabeza.

Seiya se agacho para tomar a Luna, pero ella le rasgo las mangas de la playera tras lo que escapo de sus manos. Él se puso de pie para perseguirla, y fue entonces que vi que la parte inferior de su pantalón también estaba rasgado. Al final, Luna salto a mi regazo y Seiya se quedo a unos pasos de distancia de nosotras, como si la gatita se hubiese convertido en mi protectora y no quisiera que él se acercara a mí.

No pude controlar mi risa al ver el estado en que Luna había dejado la ropa de Seiya después de tanto arañazo.

–¿Qué es tan divertido, Bombón?

–Lo siento… –musite intentando no reírme –Es que no puedo creer que una gatita tan linda como Luna te haya hecho eso.

–Esto es lo que pasa cuando la linda gatita se convierte en leona con tal de proteger a su princesa –dijo él volviendo a sentarse.

–Bueno, ahora si explícame ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que mantenga una mente abierta?

–¿Podías controlar a Luna para que no vuelva a atacarme? Después, con gusto te lo explico.

–Es una gata, Seiya. No entiende lo que decimos.

–Si lo hace. Por si no lo recuerdas, ella es muy inteligente.

–Ya deja de pelear con Luna y dime ¿sobre qué debo mantener la mente abierta? ¿Me vas a decir que eres un alíen o algo así?

–Alíen no, kinmokiano –dijo él con una sonrisa –Mi planeta natal se llama Kinmoku y está al otro lado de la Vía Láctea. La primera vez que vine a la Tierra fue cuando tenía dieciséis años. Al poco tiempo de llegar aquí, fue que te conocí.

Luna maulló tan fuerte que, más que un maullido, me pareció un grito de sorpresa. La sujete con fuerza al ver que estaba por saltar encima de la mesa. Parecía que nuevamente iba a atacar a Seiya.

–Buena broma, Seiya, muy original… Pero ya enserio, ¿qué me ibas a decir?

–No es ninguna broma. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Bombón –dijo con una seriedad increíble, como si realmente creyera lo que dice.

–¿Alguna vez has considerado ser actor? Porque eres muy bueno y realmente estas metido dentro del papel del alíen.

–Kinmokiano –dijo Seiya corrigiéndome.

–Lo que sea… ¿Me dirás la verdad sobre esa larga historia con Darién?

–Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Bombón. Parte del problema es mi origen. Darién ha intentado expulsarme de la Tierra porque dice que no pertenezco a este mundo, pero tú se lo has impedido.

–Aja –musite con incredulidad –¿Y como se supone que hice eso? ¿Es que soy de la realeza o algo así?

–Sí, eres la Princesa de la Luna. Y no solo eso, también eres Sailor Moon.

–¿Sailor, qué? –pregunte confundida.

–Sailor Moon. La mejor heroína de este mundo. Corrección, la mejor heroína de todo el Universo –dijo con una gran sonrisa, lleno de orgullo –Luchas por el amor y la justicia, y te encargas de proteger la Tierra y del resto del sistema solar de todo aquel que amenace la paz… De hecho, había un sujeto que trató de conquistar la Tierra y ayer tuvieron una sorprendente batalla. Lo derrotaste, pero terminaste con esa lesión en la cabeza. Eso fue lo que realmente te paso, Bombón. No tuviste ningún accidente automovilístico como te dijo Tenoh. Aunque bueno, si ibas en tu auto cuando inicio el ataque, pero…

–¡Basta, Seiya! No es divertido tu jueguito –dije molesta –Y si no me quieres decir la verdad, no lo hagas.

–Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

–¿Enserio? Para tener una lesión en la cabeza, creo que yo no estoy loca como tú para inventar semejante historia, y menos cuando perdí a mi familia en un accidente automovilístico.

–No, Bombón, por favor déjame explicarte…

–¿Explicar qué? –exclame furiosa –Aunque no recuerdo parte de mi vida, yo no soy ninguna tonta como para creer tales estupideces.

Me puse de pie llevando en mis brazos a Luna como si fuera un escudo contra Seiya. Camine de regreso al interior del departamento, sintiendo como me dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Mentalmente revise cuando fue la última vez que había tomado mi medicamento, me alegro saber que ya podía tomar la siguiente dosis. Me dirigí a prisa al baño mientras Seiya me seguía.

–Por favor, Bombón… –me suplico Seiya tomándome del brazo.

Me aparte de él rápidamente –Déjame en paz. Tan pronto tome mi medicina, recogeré mis cosas y me largo de aquí. No quiero estar ni un minuto más en la casa de un loco.

Al llegar al baño, cerré dando un portazo impidiéndole en entrar. Le puse llave a la puerta con tal de asegurarme de que estaría sola al menos un rato.

Baje a Luna al suelo, que se quedo mirándome mientras me recargaba en la puerta dando un enorme suspiro para tranquilizarme, tras lo que finalmente me acerque al espejo. Me quede sorprendida al ver mi reflejo. Mi cabello es un completo desastre, aunque mi flecho cubre el vendaje en donde tengo los puntos y estoy totalmente pálida. Me lave el rostro con agua fría, lo cual me ayudo a relajarme un poco. Abrí el gabinete y estuve a nada de gritar por lo que vi. Por supuesto mi medicamento estaba allí tal como Seiya me había dicho, al igual que el resto de mis cosas como por ejemplo mis cremas para la cara y mi cepillo de dientes, e incluso una caja de tampones que me hizo ruborizarme cuando la vi. Pero la razón por la que casi grito, y por la que siento que estoy a un paso de la histeria es al ver entre mis cosas algo que yo nunca, o al menos hasta donde recuerdo, había usado antes: una caja de píldoras anticonceptivas.

Saque mi medicamento, mi peine y mi cepillo de dientes, tras lo que volví a cerrar el gabinete rápidamente, tratando de ignorar las imágenes que se formaron en mi mente después de lo que vi. Me tome mi medicamento tras un largo suspiro para mantener la calma. Deshice mis coletas y cepille mi cabello hasta que volvió a quedar lacio y brillante como siempre, tras lo que volví a peinarme como de costumbre. Al menos ya estoy más presentable y no pareceré un monstruo cuando llegue con Mina. Me lave los dientes, y una vez que me sentí mucho mejor, nuevamente tome a Luna en mis brazos, abrí la puerta del baño y salí. Seiya me estaba esperando.

–Bombón, escúchame…

–No pierdas el tiempo, me voy de aquí –dije pasando de largo de regreso a la sala. Tome mi bolso que estaba sobre el sofá. Guarde allí mi medicamento.

–No te vayas, por favor.

–Claro que me iré. ¿O es que quieres que haga que Luna te ataque otra vez? –dije mostrándole a la gatita como si fuera el arma más peligrosa del mundo.

–Tranquilízate y baja a Luna, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

–¿De qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que Mina y las demás también son guerreras que luchan por el amor y la justicia? –pregunte con ironía.

–Pues… sí, eso también es verdad. Ellas son Sailor Scouts y tus guardianas.

–¡Estás loco! –dije manteniendo en alto a Luna para que no se me acercara.

–¡Ok, lo siento! Perdóname, realmente me excedí con todo lo que dije. Tengo que acordarme que tu no recuerdas todo y…

–Me largo de aquí –musite molesta caminando hacia la puerta.

–No te vayas, por favor…

–¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso, Seiya? –le grite al detener mis pasos y voltear a verlo –¿Vas a seguir contándome tontas historias sobre alíens, seres que invaden la Tierra y Sailor Moon?

–Kinmokiano –musito él corrigiéndome.

Arquee la ceja incrédula de que vuelva con el mismo tema.

–Lo siento, pero tú empezaste al mencionar alíens y cosas así…. Perdóname, realmente lo siento. Me imagino lo confundida que debes estar por todo lo que dije –dijo él con un largo suspiro –Es solo que… si tuvieras idea de todo el dolor que hemos pasado con tal de poder estar juntos, del daño que te hizo Darién por mucho tiempo. No es algo en lo que quiero que pienses, no cuando lo más importante en este momento es que te recuperes.

–Deberías de haber empezado diciéndome eso, en lugar de inventar semejantes historias.

–Créeme que en verdad lo siento, Bombón. Te lo suplico, no te vayas –me pidió desesperado.

Di un largo suspiro para tranquilizarme y pensar que hacer –Dame una buena razón por la que no deba salir corriendo de aquí e ir con Mina.

–Porque te amo, Bombón ¿No te parece eso suficiente?

–Se lo estás diciendo a la chica equivocada. Yo no soy tu Bombón. Entiende que ella no está aquí.

–No digas eso…

–Es la verdad, Seiya.

–Tal vez sea así, pero sé que está allí dentro, en alguna parte… –dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro. Se acerco más a mí, y extendió su mano para acariciar mi mejilla sin importarle que tuviera a Luna en medio de nosotros –No te imaginas cuanto te extraño.

No sé ni en qué momento Luna dejo de funcionar como mi felino escudo, pero si se que Seiya se inclino para besarme y yo me quede clavada en mi lugar, esperando a recibir sus labios.

¿Qué rayos es lo que me hace este hombre? Por lo que se hasta ahora de él, es el loco más sexy que he conocido, que además es un famoso cantante, excelente cocinero, además de ser atento y divertido, que está haciendo hasta lo imposible por cuidarme y consentirme con pequeños detalles que son realmente maravillosos. Y yo simplemente no puedo dejar de besarlo… ¡Esa lesión en la cabeza me esta afectando!

No supe ni en qué momento paso, pero para cuando me di cuenta, me hallaba recostada en el sofá con Seiya encima de mí mientras nos seguíamos besando. Una de mis manos estaba enterrada en su cabello, mientras que con la otra recorría su espalda. En cambio, las manos de Seiya estaban muy ocupadas enviando chispas a cada punto donde me tocaba, y que empezaba a abrirse paso por debajo de mi ropa. Allí fue cuando un rayo de consciencia llego a mí, y me di cuenta de hasta donde podrían llegar las cosas de seguir así.

Me fui apartando lentamente, hasta que finalmente nos vimos a los ojos.

–¿Ahora si ya me recuerdas?

Odio oír ese tono de esperanza en su voz. Y odie aún más ver la desilusión en sus ojos cuando negué con la cabeza.

–¿Ni siquiera un poco, Bombón?

–No, pero te avisare cuando suceda.

–En ese caso, espero que sea pronto.

–Ehh... Seiya ¿podrías…? –musite señalándole con la mirada la intima posición en que nos encontramos –Esto no es algo que deba ver un gato –dije buscando a Luna con la mirada ¿Dónde se había metido?

–No te preocupes por eso, Luna nos ha hallado en peores situaciones que está.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer con lo que dijo mientras rápidamente me separaba de él, y me sentaba en el sofá manteniendo cierta distancia. Me acorde de lo que Mina me había dicho sobre las veces que me encontró con Seiya mientras estábamos… Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo. Suspire profundamente para tranquilizarme. Hasta me dieron ganas de llamar a Mina y disculparme por todo lo que tuvo que ver gracias a la famosa Bombón de Seiya.

–¿Aun quieres irte con Mina?

–¿Vas a seguir diciendo tonterías sobre que eres un alíen?

–¡Kinmkiano!

Fruncí el ceño molesta. Aquí vamos otra vez.

–Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir... Te diré la verdad sobre todo lo que quieras saber, pero prométeme que te quedaras aquí esta noche.

–¿Realmente me dirás la verdad sobre todo lo que quiera saber?

–Absolutamente todo. Pero solo será así si te quedas.

–De acuerdo, me quedo –dije acomodándome en el sofá –Pero te advierto que tengo muchísimas preguntas.

–Y yo responderé a todas ellas, Bombón.

* * *

><p><em>¡Esta Serena tan esceptica que no cree todo lo que le dijo Seiya!<em>

_Aunque bueno, creo que con esto se resolvieron muchas de las dudas que todas tenian y en el proximo se resolveran más. Ya veremos como hara todo esto que evolucione la relación entre Serena y Seiya._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
><em>Serenity<em>


	4. Nuevos Planes

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que nada, ¡muchisimas gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios! Creanme que me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior._

_Yo sé aun qué tienen muchas dudas, pero les aseguro que todas se resolveran en los siguientes capitulos. No les quiero adelantar nada, y menos ahora que ya llegamos a la mitad del fic (¡lo sé! Recuerden que este es un minific de ocho capitulos) pero les aseguro que lo mejor esta por venir.  
><em>

_Ahora si les dejo este nuevo capitulo, vamos a ver que tal avanzan las cosas con nuestra pareja favorita. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Nuevos Planes**

Desperté en un colchón increíblemente duro al sentir la luz del sol sobre mi rostro. Me tomo algo de tiempo darme cuenta de que no había estado durmiendo en una cama, sino que en realidad estoy recostada sobre el pecho de Seiya, atrapada entre sus brazos, mientras él aun duerme en el sofá. Vi que Luna está sentada en el otro sofá, mirándome con curiosidad.

Trate de levantarme lentamente para no despertar a Seiya, pero sus brazos me tenían aferrada con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, así que desistí de momento con tal de no despertarlo si notaba que intentaba levantarme. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es dejar que duerma un poco más. La última vez que vi el reloj anoche, eran las tres de la mañana y nosotros aun seguíamos hablando.

Seiya prácticamente respondió a todas las preguntas que le hice, y eso que aun quedo una larga lista pendiente cuando nos empezó a ganar el sueño. Me conto desde lo más básico sobre él, como que su cumpleaños es el 30 de julio, sus colores favoritos son el azul y el rojo, le encantan las hamburguesas, las películas de terror y los deportes como el futbol americano y el softball. Y Seiya también me conto todo sobre nuestra larga historia y porque Darién se opone a mi actual relación con él.

Todo empezó cuando teníamos dieciséis años, en ese entonces Darién era mi novio pero él estaba en el extranjero cuando conocí a Seiya, que pronto se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Pero él se enamoró de mí a pesar de que yo no correspondía a sus sentimientos en ese entonces. Al cabo de unos meses, Darién volvió pero Seiya se tuvo que ir de Tokio junto con sus hermanos por dos años. Durante ese tiempo, me había afectado su ausencia y mi relación con Darién empezó a ir en picada, no solo por los celos de él, sino también porque volvió a irse a Estados Unidos, y las llamadas y cartas entre nosotros no eran muy frecuentes gracias a nuestras constantes discusiones.

Cuando Seiya regreso a mi vida, nuestra amistad volvió a ser la que era antes de nuestra separación e incluso se hizo más fuerte ya que nos apoyábamos mutuamente ante lo que nos pasaba: él extrañando a Yaten y Taiki, pero aun así estando seguro de que quería quedarse en Tokio mientras se esforzaba en su carrera musical. Y yo tratando de sobrevivir en la Universidad y con mis problemas con Darién, –que incluso aumentaron cuando él volvió de Estados Unidos– a lo que después se sumó aquel accidente automovilístico en el que había muerto mi familia tres años atrás. A partir de entonces, Seiya no solo fue mi mejor amigo y mi principal apoyo, sino que se convirtió en la persona más importante para mí ya que me empecé a enamorar de él. Allí fue cuando empezaron los verdaderos problemas.

Primero, tuve que enfrentarme a los problemas económicos que surgieron a raíz de la muerte de mi familia: mi padre tenía una fuerte deuda con los bancos por haberme pagado la Universidad, lo cual me hizo vender la casa en la que había vivido toda mi vida para poder saldarla –a pesar de que Seiya me había insistido mucho en ayudarme económicamente pagando él la deuda, pero no lo deje ya que quería solucionar ese asunto por mí misma– fue entonces que me mude al departamento donde vivía con Mina, conseguí un empleo como asistente en una casa de modas en la que trabaje hasta hace un año cuando Mina y yo fundamos _Moonlight Dreams, _creando así los diseños de nuestra firma de moda. Así que mis problemas se solucionaron… al menos en el aspecto económico.

Lo más difícil fue cuando le dije a Darién que quería terminar nuestra relación al darme cuenta de que ya no lo amaba como antes, a lo cual se negó ya que insistía en que estaba muy afectada y confundida ante todos los problemas que tenía, por lo que no era conveniente que tomara decisiones tan radicales; así que simplemente nos dimos un tiempo para que pensara bien la situación. Pero eso no me hizo cambiar mi decisión de terminar con él para dar el siguiente paso con Seiya. En cuanto le dije a Darién la decisión que había tomado, me dio mil razones para que no lo dejara, argumentando que nuestra relación mejoraría, iba a tratar de mejorar y darme el lugar que me correspondía, pero eso no hizo que retomara nuestra relación y termine con él ya que yo estaba segura de querer estar al lado de Seiya. Esa misma noche, siendo una mujer libre y sin ningún compromiso después de haber terminado con Darién, le revele mis verdaderos sentimientos a mi entonces mejor amigo y él me confeso que aún seguía amándome. Según palabras textuales de Seiya, fuimos inmensamente felices tras haber cruzado la línea de amigos y convertirnos en novios... Aunque no nos fue tan fácil poder estar juntos.

Las chicas, a pesar de estar sorprendidas de mi ruptura con Darién ya que creían que era una separación temporal, apoyaron mi decisión y mi reciente noviazgo con Seiya. Excepto Haruka que no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo y más por sus constantes disputas con Seiya. La peor parte de todo, es que Darién se opuso totalmente a la situación y llego a tratar de manipularme diciendo que nunca tendría con Seiya el mismo futuro que sí tendría con él, y que si lo dejaba definitivamente, me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida. Eso me hizo dudar durante unos meses e incluso alejarme de Seiy. Pero al final, sin importarme lo que pensaran o dijeran los demás, especialmente Darién, hice caso a lo que pedía a gritos mi corazón y regrese al lado del hombre que verdaderamente amaba.

Mi relación con Seiya fue muchísimo mejor que antes, así que no paso mucho tiempo cuando me pidió que me mudara con él –ya que parecía que realmente vivíamos juntos porque yo pasaba mucho más tiempo aquí que en el departamento que compartía con Mina– y en menos de veinticuatro horas hice mis maletas, empaque mis cosas y este se convirtió oficialmente en mi nuevo hogar. Aunque todos esos cambios en mi vida no evitaron que Darién siempre volviera al ataque con tal de separarnos a Seiya y a mí. E incluso me oculto cosas muy graves –sobre las cuales, a pesar de mi insistencia, Seiya no entro en detalles y fue en lo único que se mostró decidido a no contarme por ahora–. Lo único que menciono Seiya al respecto, es que me afectaron mucho y me hizo ponerle un hasta aquí a Darién para que finalmente nos dejara en paz. Todo eso lo descubrí poco antes de que terminara en el hospital y despertara con amnesia selectiva.

Me tomo mucho tiempo asimilar todo lo que Seiya me dijo. Creo que ahora entiendo, al menos en parte, porque mi cerebro me está protegiendo al bloquear esas memorias que no recuerdo ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si mi vida se había convertido en toda una novela que ahora he olvidado? Pero eso no explica porque olvide a Seiya si tenía una hermosa vida con él. Lo que más llama mi atención, es que siento que de alguna forma todos los recuerdos que he perdido están relacionados de alguna forma, pero falta una pieza clave en todo esto y no sé cuál es. Supongo que lo sabré en la siguiente sesión de preguntas y respuestas que tengamos Seiya y yo.

Seiya… Sin duda es todo un espectáculo verlo dormir tranquilamente y contemplar a detalle sus perfectos rasgos. Aun no estoy muy segura de qué es lo que me pasa con él, pero tengo que admitir que es el hombre perfecto de toda chica ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que alguien como él se fijara en mí? ¿Y porque me cuesta tanto resistirme a sus besos y caricias? ¿Será que aunque mi mente no lo recuerde, mi cuerpo si lo hace? ¡Qué locura!

Trate de levantarme nuevamente, poco a poco me fui sentando sobre su regazo, procurando no despertarlo. Pero eso fue justo lo que logre. Seiya abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió al verme.

–Bombón…

–Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

–No importa –musito medio dormido –Vale la pena porque eres lo primero que veo al abrir mis ojos...

Enredo su mano en mi cabello y me bajo para besarme. Intente separarme de él, pero empecé a resbalar por el sofá. Seiya me sujeto con fuerza de la cadera para detener mi caída. Siguió besándome con dulzura, tras lo que empezó a recorrer mi rostro con pequeños besos y fue bajando por mi cuello y continúo su recorrido hasta llegar a mi oreja.

–Tuve una pesadilla realmente horrible, Bombón…

¿Para qué negarlo? Realmente estaba disfrutando de sus besos, así que de verdad me sentí mal cuando le dije de la mejor manera posible…

–Siento decirte que estas soñando, Seiya.

Se separó un poco de mí y abrió los ojos. Me observo por un momento para después suspirar profundamente.

–Perdón… Estaba medio dormido. Olvide por un instante que…

–No importa. ¿Podrías dejar que me levante?

Él asintió retirando su brazo de mi cintura. Había olvidado que estaba a un paso de terminar en el piso, y cuando me libero, fue justamente allí donde termine.

–Lo siento, Bombón ¿Estás bien? –dijo él ayudándome a levantarme.

–Si… bueno, al menos ya sabemos que otro golpe en la cabeza no hizo que recuperara la memoria.

–Menos mal que aún nos quedan muchas cosas que intentar para lograrlo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –¿Quieres café?

–Claro, gracias.

Caminamos hacia la cocina, Luna nos siguió y se instaló en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina. Me senté en el taburete a su lado mientras Seiya encendía la cafetera. Por fin vi la hora en el reloj que hay en lo alto de la pared. Son las once de la mañana.

–No puedo creer que sea tan tarde… debería darme prisa para ir a _Moonlight Dreams_.

–Tienes que descansar, Bombón, en lugar de preocuparte por no llegar tarde al trabajo. Además, Mina dijo que se encargaría del todo en tu ausencia.

–No sé si te acuerdes, pero hasta donde sé, la última vez que Mina se quedó a cargo de todo…

–Estuvieron a punto de perder un cliente importante –dijo él interrumpiéndome –Descuida, esta vez no ocurrirá ningún desastre.

–Eso espero… ¿Y tú no vas a ir a trabajar? ¿O a hacer lo que sea que hagan los cantantes famosos?

–No, mi representante se encargó de cancelar todas mis presentaciones. Mi único trabajo es cuidar de ti y ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria.

Seiya me entrego una taza con café, con dos cucharadas de azúcar y un poco de leche. Tal como me gusta. Bebí un trago que me cayó de maravilla… pero eso no me hizo olvidar mis preocupaciones, principalmente la que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

–¿Renunciarías a mí, Seiya?

–¿Qué? –musito él sorprendido. Estuvo a punto de derramar su café.

–Si nunca volviera a ser la Serena que fui, tu Bombón… ¿Me dejarías ir?

–Claro que no –respondió con firmeza –Sigues siendo mi Bombón con o sin amnesia. Y no pienses en eso, tu memoria regresa.

–¿Y si no? ¿Qué tal que nunca recupero los recuerdos que perdí, Seiya? Ami dijo que quizás volvieran cuando bajara la hinchazón de mi lesión, ¿pero si no es así?

–Estoy consciente de que esto tomara tiempo, pero hay muchas opciones a las que recurrir para que recuperes tu memoria. Veremos a los mejores especialistas en el área para que te ayuden.

–¿Pero si aun así no funciona?

–Eso no va a pasar. De alguna u otra manera, tus recuerdos volverán, Bombón.

–Eso no lo sabemos, Seiya…

–Volverán. Tarde o temprano tus recuerdos regresaran –dijo él con firmeza.

–No vas a rendirte ¿verdad?

–¿A perderte después de todo lo que hemos pasado para poder estar juntos? Nunca.

–¿Nunca?

–Acéptalo de una vez, Bombón –dijo mientras rodeaba la barra y se acercaba a mi lado –Yo nunca renunciare a la mujer que amo.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarme. Pero suspiro de frustración cuando nuestros labios estaban por tocarse al escuchar que sonaba el timbre. Seiya me dio un fugaz beso, tras lo que fue a abrir la puerta, mientras yo me quede allí sentada, intentando averiguar cómo debo reaccionar ante lo que me dijo.

Sonreí cuando vi a Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina cruzar la puerta. Me levante para saludarlas y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me tenían en medio de un enorme abrazo grupal.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Serena? –pregunto Ami en cuanto me liberaron –¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–Algo… aunque mi memoria sigue igual.

–¿Enserio? Creí que aquí todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

–¿Por qué lo dices, Rei? –pregunte confundida.

–Por tu ropa, Serena tonta. Es la que traías ayer cuando saliste del hospital.

–Se supone que tenías que tomarte las cosas con calma, Seiya –le dijo Lita mientras él se mantenía a unos metros de distancia, contemplando la escena –No quiero ni preguntar que tanto estuvieron haciendo.

–Chicas, no piensen cosas que no son…

–Demasiado tarde, Serena, ya lo pensamos –dijo Mina con una sonrisa –Te dije que me ibas a agradecer por dejarte aquí.

–Aun no estoy muy segura de eso… Pero ya que estoy de vacaciones obligadas en el trabajo, quizás debería ir alguna playa para recuperarme.

–Esa es una excelente idea porque estas pálida y ojerosa –dijo Rei tras lo que volteo a ver a Seiya –¿Cómo es posible que no cuides bien a tu novia?

–Mejor ni me digan nada después de la odisea que he pasado –replico Seiya.

–Ya lo veo… –musito Lita –¿Qué le paso a tu ropa, Seiya? ¿Te ataco un león?

–Pregúntale a Luna –dijo él queriendo fulminar con la mirada a la gatita.

–¿Ya almorzaste, Serena? –pregunto Ami.

–No, ni siquiera he desayunado.

–¡Seiya! –gritaron las cuatro, molestas.

–¡Nos acabamos de levantar, chicas! –replico él de inmediato –¡Apenas iba a prepararle el desayuno a Bombón!

–¿Qué estaban haciendo anoche para que apenas se vengan levantando? –pregunto Mina con un tonito pícaro.

–Solo… conversamos.

–Aja… –musitaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo sin creerle a Seiya.

Me ruborice completamente, mientras trato de no pensar en lo que mis amigas deben estar imaginando.

–Menos mal que llegamos para poner orden aquí –dijo Rei dando un suspiro –Dinos que al menos tienes comida en el refrigerador.

–¿Crees que siendo el hogar de Bombón, voy a permitir que no haya comida?

–¡Por eso mismo pregunto!

–¿Qué quieres comer, Serena? –pregunto Lita –¿Hot cakes? ¿Omelets?

–Lo que sea estará bien. Pero no se preocupen, Seiya, iba…

–Ni lo defiendas, nosotras nos encargamos de todo –dijo Mina mientras las cuatro invadían la cocina.

–¿Esto suele pasar a menudo? –musite mientras Seiya llegaba a mi lado.

–Más de lo que quisiera… –respondió dando un suspiro –Aun no me perdonan por secuestrarte tres días.

–¿Me secuestraste por tres días? –pregunte sorprendida. Y yo que había reconsiderado su locura después de la absurda historia de Sailor Moon y los alíens de anoche.

–No se le puede llamar secuestro cuando por voluntad propia no quisiste saber nada del mundo ese fin de semana. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, parecía que yo era quien estaba secuestrado porque no me querías dejar salir de la cama, y…

–No necesito tantos detalles –dije impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

–Tú preguntaste. Y sabes que te voy a decir la verdad sobre todo lo que quieras saber.

–Aun así, preferiría no saber sobre algunas cosas… especialmente esas.

–Esos son parte de los recuerdos que perdiste. Aunque si quieres podría refrescarte la memoria, quizás así vuelvas a ser la de siempre –dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me estrecho a su cuerpo.

–No estás hablando enserio…

–Lo digo muy enserio, Bombón –dijo en un tono muy… provocador.

–Las chicas están aquí –dije tratando de persuadir al sexy loco frente a mí.

–¿Y? No sería la primera, ni la última vez que las echáramos para tener privacidad.

–¡No voy a dejar que eches a mis amigas de mi casa!

–Al menos ya reconociste que este es tu hogar –dijo él con una enorme sonrisa.

–¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces, Seiya? Hay que reconocer que tu plan es bueno, pero no va a funcionar aunque pongas esa encantadora sonrisa –dije con firmeza.

–Pues me parece que está funcionando.

–¿En serio?

–Por supuesto –afirmo él con seguridad –Acabas de decir que tengo una encantadora sonrisa.

–¿Qué? –dije sorprendida.

–Fue lo que dijiste, Bombón.

–Claro que no –musite haciéndome la desentendida. Por supuesto que su sonrisa es encantadora, pero no lo voy a admitir delante de él.

–El rubor en tu rostro me dice lo contrario.

No supe ni que responder a eso. Y aunque hubiera sabido, se me olvido en cuanto me acaricio con dulzura la mejilla e inclino su rostro sobre el mío para besarme.

Afortunada, o desafortunadamente, escuche un estruendo proveniente de la cocina, lo cual me hizo reaccionar y me separe rápidamente de Seiya. Voltee hacia la cocina y vi a las chicas que fingían estar ocupadas recogiendo la vasija rota y ocupándose del desayuno. Es más que obvio que se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó entre Seiya y yo hace unos momentos. Y estoy segura de que van a querer detalles de todo.

Me acerque a la barra y tome mi taza que había dejado allí, bebiendo de mi café con tal de evitar las miradas curiosas de las chicas. Un momento después, Seiya se acercó a mi lado.

–Dejen allí antes de que rompan otra cosa –dijo Seiya –Yo me encargo del desayuno.

–No, no… tú encárgate de Serena y nosotras nos ocupamos de la comida –dijo Mina –Y recuérdame que te debo un bol de cristal.

–Lo anotare junto con la vajilla y el juego de té que nos debes a Bombón y a mí –respondió Seiya con una sonrisa divertida.

Un instante después, Rei coloco frente a mí un platón con fresas.

–¿Por qué no empiezas con esto en lo que nos encargamos de lo demás?

–Gracias, Rei… pero también coman algo.

–Es mejor que Seiya y tu empiecen primero –dijo Ami –Perdiste mucha sangre y necesitas comer bien, Serena.

–Y más porque parece que Seiya no te ha alimentado –comento Lita.

–Yo diría que fue todo lo contrario. Anoche me preparo una pasta a la boloñesa deliciosa –dije mirando de reojo a Seiya, que sonrió por mi comentario.

–¿Enserio? ¿Y qué tal estuvieron las cosas por aquí ayer? –pregunto Mina con curiosidad. Allí va el primer ataque de las preguntas de mis amigas.

Me lleve una fresa a la boca para evitar responder. ¡Ni siquiera sé que decirles después de todo lo que paso!

Sin estar segura de que sea bueno o malo, Seiya decidió hacer frente a las preguntas de las chicas.

–Digamos que fue un día interesante…

* * *

><p><em>¡Ah! ¡Las chicas nos dejaron con ganas de ese casi beso entre Serena y Seiya! Aunque bueno, parece que el plan de Seiya esta funcionando y poco a poco esta haciendo que su Bombón vuelva a caer bajo sus encantos. Ustedes que dicen ¿lo lograra?<em>

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
><em>Serenity<em>


	5. Grandes Descubrimientos

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que nada, ¡muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios! Créanme que me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior._

_Capitulo cinco, muchas cosas van a pasar por aquí y se resolverán más de sus dudas, así que no las entretengo más y las dejo con este nuevo capitulo de esta historia. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Grandes Descubrimientos**

Después de un enorme desayuno consistente en fruta, hot cakes, pan tostado, huevos, café y jugo, termine saciada y un poco aturdida tras la infinidad de preguntas de las chicas. Seiya respondió la mayoría, omitiendo algunos detalles como su historia del alíen, invasiones a la Tierra, y Sailor Moon; así como que estuve a nada de irme de aquí a medianoche.

Me sentí muy bien al estar rodeada de Seiya y las chicas. Fue agradable estar en un ambiente familiar que si recuerdo… o casi, porque Seiya no forma parte de la escena en mis recuerdos, aunque no me puedo quejar por su compañía. Lo curioso es que pese a todo lo que me ha dicho, no termino de aceptar que soy su novia –a pesar de que él y mis amigas se lo pasan recordándomelo todo el tiempo–. Además de que esta ese detalle de que pese a todo, Seiya no se va a dar por vencido y no está dispuesto a renunciar a mí. Aun no estoy segura de si eso es bueno o malo, pero me estremezco de solo pensar en ello.

Así que un par de horas después, necesitaba un descanso de todo y de todos. Me fui a tomar un baño mientras Seiya se quedaba con las chicas, quienes al parecer tienen intenciones de quedarse todo el día –lo cual agradezco ya que no estoy muy segura de querer pasar otro día sola con Seiya– y ya están planeando que vamos a comer más tarde.

Me tome mi tiempo en la ducha y prácticamente no salí hasta que me acabe el agua caliente. Me envolví en una toalla y, tras lavarme los dientes y secarme el cabello con otra toalla, me sentí recuperada y lista para enfrentarme a lo que sea. Lo primero en la lista: ir a la habitación que he estado evitando desde que llegue al departamento con tal de obtener ropa limpia.

Tras un largo suspiro para darme valor, abrí la puerta que conecta el baño y la habitación. Mire con detenimiento el lugar, un enorme ventanal cuyas blancas cortinas permiten que se filtre la luz que ilumina la habitación en donde hay cama King Size que está en el centro, teniendo un buro en cada costado con unas bonitas lámparas. La cama tiene un cabecero de madera oscura, hay muchas almohadas y cojines, además de que las sabanas son de seda, y todo está en dos tonos de azul: celeste y zafiro. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que el estampado de flores del edredón se parece mucho a los que he hecho en mi trabajo ¿Acaso diseñe la ropa de cama de esta habitación?

Deje pasar por alto ese detalle y continúe estudiando la habitación, mirando las fotografías que también hay aquí en donde aparezco con Seiya. Tome una que esta sobre uno de los buros: aparezco junto a Seiya, que me está detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura mientras ambos sonreímos. Es una escena que se repite al igual que todas las fotografías que he visto de nosotros por el departamento, pero lo que llama mi atención es que aparezco usando un vestido rosa que use meses atrás en el primer desfile de _Moonlight Dreams. _Esa noche la recuerdo claramente, lo nerviosas que estábamos Mina y yo porque todo saliera bien; Rei, Lita y Michiru caminando por la pasarela luciendo los hermosos vestidos de nuestra colección y la fiesta que hicimos para celebrar el éxito de la noche. Pero en mi mente, Seiya no aparece en mis recuerdos a pesar de que esta fotografía es muestra de que estuvo allí conmigo en esa noche tan importante para mí. Deje la fotografía en su lugar, mientras una vez más no dejo de preguntarme que hizo que me olvidara de él a pesar de lo felices que se supone que fuimos.

Camine hacia el tocador de madera oscura que hay en la habitación, en donde vi mi maquillaje, mis botellas de perfume, así como un cepillo y mis ligas para el cabello. Abrí uno de los cajones y encontré un pequeño alhajero y varias cajitas. Sabía lo que encontraría en el alhajero antes de abrirlo, las joyas de mi madre: un collar de perlas, unos aretes de diamantes, un discreto brazalete de oro, además de su anillo de compromiso y las argollas de boda de mis padres. Cerré el alhajero y empecé a abrir las otras cajitas, solo reconocí un dije en forma de Luna que me regaló mi familia cuando me gradué de la preparatoria y algunos collares y pulseras que he comprado a lo largo de los años cuando voy de compras con las chicas; las demás nunca las había visto. Aretes, pulseras y collares en oro y plata con piedras finas, la mayoría eran diamantes y zafiros. Las piezas no son muy exuberantes y llamativas, pero si son elegantes y discretas, tal como me gusta usar mis accesorios, por los que son fáciles de llevar en toda ocasión. Me pregunto si Seiya me habrá regalado todas esas joyas.

Cerré el cajón dando un suspiro. Ok, se supone que esta es mi habitación y aunque ya vi mis cosas aquí, aun no termino de aceptar este hecho. Mire nuevamente la habitación y camine hacia las puertas dobles que había al otro extremo de donde me encontraba. Supongo que es el closet. Al abrirlas, me quede sorprendida por lo que vi ya que esto más que un closet, parece una boutique. Es amplio, casi tanto como la habitación, del lado izquierdo estaba la ropa de Seiya acomodada en diversos paneles, mientras que en el derecho se halla mi ropa. Conforme lo fui recorriendo note que Seiya tiene casi tanta ropa como yo; trajes, pantalones, camisas que va desde el estilo más casual al más elegante. Bueno, parece que sabe cómo vestirse para toda ocasión. ¿Y que esperaba si la novia de un famoso cantante como él, es una diseñadora de modas?

Recorrí con la mirada mi lado y note que mucha de esta ropa nunca la había visto, y eso abarca desde hermosos vestidos de gala hasta jeans y blusas cómodas. También hay una infinidad de zapatos, de todos colores y con diversos tamaños de tacones. En un extremo vi que habían varios cajones, al abrirlos note que estaba mi ropa interior, pero no eran los clásicos coordinados blancos de algodón que he usado toda la vida, sino sexys y atrevidas piezas de lencería con encaje y estampados muy atrevidos ¿En qué punto de mi vida empecé a usar esto? Cerré ese cajón en busca de algo más discreto, y al abrir el siguiente cajón fue peor: estaba lleno de camisones de seda y baby dolls que dejan poco a la imaginación. Revise el resto de los cajones y por suerte en el último halle varios sostenes y bragas de algodón. Me puse un coordinado que tenía un estampado de Hello Kitty –algo que va más acorde a mí y no al Bombón sexy que usa toda esa lencería– y empecé a buscar que ponerme. Elegí un vestido con estampado de flores, en corte imperio que me llega a las rodillas –una de las prendas que si recuerdo haber usado antes– y unas sandalias a juego de tacón bajo. Realmente siento que vuelvo a ser yo, después de ver quien era la famosa Bombón que es novia de Seiya Kou.

Después de peinarme con mis coletas de siempre y maquillarme de manera muy natural, di una última mirada a la habitación y salí para reunirme con Seiya y las chicas. Estaba a nada de llegar a la estancia cuando logre escuchar que todos estaban conversando, pero detuve mis pasos y me quede escondida en el pasillo al escuchar la misma voz familiar de mujer que oí anoche.

–¡Es que fuiste un idiota al decirle eso, Seiya! –le reclamo la voz.

–Es verdad ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decírselo? –dijo Rei.

–Bombón me pidió que le dijera la verdad y eso hice. Yo no voy a ocultarle la verdad como lo hizo Chiba.

–Son situaciones diferentes, Seiya –dijo Ami –Si le estamos ocultando esto es en pro de su recuperación. Su mente la está protegiendo de todo lo que ha pasado, así que no puedes decirle todo de golpe.

–Ya viste lo alterada que Serena estaba anoche. Ni siquiera te creyó.

–Me habría creído si hubieras hablado frente a ella, Luna –replico Seiya.

¿Luna? ¡Es imposible! ¡Los gatos no hablan!

Me asome un poco y vi que Seiya y las chicas estaban sentados en la sala, pero ahí no había nadie más excepto Luna. No hay ninguna otra mujer…. No, imposible.

–No hubiera servido de nada, eso solo hubiera empeorado la situación y le hubiera dado una crisis nerviosa –dijo Luna –Anoche Serena estaba realmente mal. Hubieras visto como estaba cuando se encerró en el baño… No por nada me uso de escudo para protegerse de ti.

¡No! ¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Los gatos no hablan!

–¡De eso tu tuviste la culpa! ¡No debiste haberme atacado en primer lugar! –grito Seiya

–¿Y que querías que hiciera para que no hablaras de más? Además, ya me disculpe por ello.

–Cálmense los dos –pidió Lita –Discutiendo no vamos a solucionar nada. Lo importante es ayudar a Serena para que recupere la memoria.

–¿Y qué creen que he estado haciendo? –exclamo él –Todo lo que le he dicho o mostrado no parece servir de nada. ¡Ni siquiera ha querido entrar en nuestra habitación! ¡Y estuvo a punto de irse con Mina a medianoche!

–Es normal su reacción, Seiya –dijo Ami –Está asustada. Todo esto es nuevo para Serena.

–Además, seguramente ya entro en su habitación –dijo Mina –A fuerzas tiene que entrar allí si quiere ropa limpia.

–Es cierto, quizás es por eso que tarda en volver –coincidió Lita.

–¿Debería ir con ella a ver cómo está? –pregunto Seiya.

–No, déjala –respondió Ami –Es mejor si Serena lo hace por sí sola, eso la ayudara a aceptar que tiene una vida contigo.

–Si es que eso quiere… Antes de que llegaran, me pregunto si renunciaría a ella si nunca recuperaba la memoria –musito él dando un largo suspiro –Estoy desesperado, chicas. Ya no sé que más hacer.

–No pierdas la esperanza, Seiya –dijo Mina –Todas vimos brevemente a la Serena que estaba enamorada de ti cuando ibas a besarla esta mañana. Ella está ahí, regresara y volverán a ser tan felices como lo eran hace unos días.

–Hay que tener paciencia, esto tomara tiempo.

–Ya lo sé… pero me asusta pensar que en su estado, el infeliz de Chiba vaya a tratar de abusar de las circunstancias para manipular y engañar nuevamente a Bombón.

¿A qué se refiere Seiya con eso? ¿Lo dirá por lo que Darién me hizo y no me quiere contar?

–Descuida, eso no va a pasar –dijo Rei.

–¿De verdad lo crees?

–Por supuesto. Con amnesia o sin ella, Serena es una chica lista, y no por nada ella es Sailor Moon.

¿Sailor Moon? ¡Ay no! ¿Ellas también?

Esto no tiene sentido ¿o sí?

¿Realmente son ciertas las locuras que Seiya me dijo anoche?

Si es así ¿eso significa que soy Sailor Moon?

Me empezó a doler la zona donde tengo los puntos. Por más que intente, no pude contener un pequeño grito de dolor. Fue en ese momento que todos voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que los había estado escuchando. Seiya rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia mí.

–¡Bombón!

–¡No te me acerques! ¡Ninguno de ustedes se me acerque! –grite haciendo que se detuviera.

–Tranquilízate, Serena –pidió Ami con calma.

–¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga después de lo que escuche?

Todos intercambiaron miradas, como si estuvieran pensando en que van a hacer.

–¿Qué escuchaste? –pregunto Lita cautelosamente.

–Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que contra toda lógica, Luna habla y que ustedes creen en las locuras de Seiya sobre Sailor Moon y los alíens.

–Kinmokiano –me corrigió Seiya.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, totalmente molesta.

–Entiendo que estés muy alterada por esto, pero cálmate –dijo Luna –Te aseguro que todo estará bien

–Lo duda cuando acabo de escuchar hablar a mi gatita hablar –musite mientras acariciaba con mi mano mi sien para tratar de mitigar el dolor –Creo que esta lesión está haciendo que enloquezca.

–No estás loca, Serena –pidió Luna –Hay una explicación lógica y racional a esto, solo tranquilízate.

–¿Y me lo dice el gato? –musite soltando una risa nerviosa –No es posible… ¡Esto no está pasando!

–Vamos a sentarnos y hablaremos de esto con calma ¿Te parece bien? –pregunto Luna caminando lentamente hacia mí.

–No, no…Yo no quiero hablar ni escuchar nada de ustedes.

–¡Serena! ¡Espera, Serena!

Ni siquiera hice caso a ninguno de sus gritos, tome mi bolso y salí corriendo del departamento. Afortunadamente, las puertas del elevador estaban abiertas ya que iba saliendo una señora que me saludo cuando iba camino al departamento de enfrente, supongo que es una vecina que me conoce. Entre deprisa en el cubo del elevador, vi a Seiya que intentaba alcanzarme, pero le fue imposible cuando las puertas se cerraron frente a él.

Respire tranquila mientras esperaba llegar a la planta baja. Sentía que el dolor me punzaba en la cabeza, pero trate de ignorarlo. Lo único que quiero es irme de aquí. Salí del elevador al llegar a la planta baja, el portero me saludo mientras caminaba a toda prisa a la puerta principal del edificio. Estaba a menos de dos pasos de salir cuando sentí que me tomaban del brazo.

–¡Espera, Bombón!

Voltee a verlo, tenía la respiración completamente agitada ¿Acaso bajo corriendo por las escaleras?

Forcejee con él para que me soltara –¡Suéltame, Seiya!

–¡Escúchame, por favor!

–¿Está todo bien, señor Kou? –pregunto el portero.

Lo que me faltaba… Seguramente debe creer que tenemos una típica discusión de pareja.

–Descuida, Jack, no pasa nada. Ya sabes cómo es Bombón cuando quiere que vaya con ella de compras–dijo Seiya tranquilamente. El portero simplemente asintió –Oye, acabo de ver a la señora Sato. Deberías subir, otra vez tiene problemas con el cable.

Jack suspiro profundamente, tras lo que asintió con pesar. Unos instantes después, desapareció dentro del elevador.

–¡Déjame ir, Seiya!

–Entiendo que esto es mucho para ti, pero todo esto tiene una explicación ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mantener la mente abierta?

–No me importa lo que hayas dicho. ¡Todo esto es una locura!

–Sé que así parece, pero piénsalo tan solo un instante ¿Qué es lo que te dicen tus instintos sobre esto, Bombón?

–Que estás loco. Y las chicas también para que crean que soy Sailor Moon… Yo soy quien tiene la lesión en la cabeza y aun así, creo que estoy más cuerda que todos ustedes.

–Ok, pensándolo racionalmente eso es lo que parece. Pero no pienses con la cabeza, concéntrate en lo que tu instinto y tu corazón te digan… ¿De verdad crees que es una locura? ¿Aun después de haber escuchado hablar a Luna?

–No… no lo sé –musite confundida. No sé ni que pensar y siento que me va a estallar la cabeza.

–Sé que esto es difícil de entender, pero no lo es tanto porque tiene lógica si lo piensas detenidamente. Todos esos recuerdos que has olvidado, las personas que no recuerdas tienen como pieza principal a Sailor Moon. Ella es esa parte tan importante de tu vida que has olvidado y que enlaza las demás, incluyendo el hecho de que me olvidaras. Todo tiene que ver con tu presente, además de tu pasado y futuro.

–¡Basta! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando esto!

–Bombón, por favor…

–¡No!

–Bombón…

–Déjame ir…

–No, Bombón.

–Necesito estar sola, Seiya. Y si realmente te importo tanto como dices, déjame ir.

Seiya suspiro profundamente mientras sentía como liberaba mi brazo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, di media vuelta y sin mirar atrás, salí del edificio.

Camine varias calles sintiendo como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Me empecé a sentir mareada, y pronto todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><em>Tantos descubrimientos sin duda afectaron a Serena ¿y ahora que pasara con ella?¿aceptara esa vida que ha olvidado?<em>

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
><em>Serenity<em>


	6. Confiando En Los Instintos

_¡Hola!_

_Primero que nada, ¡muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios! Créanme que me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior._

_Bueno, ahora si empezo la cuenta regresiva para esta historia que cada vez le queda menos. Ya no las entretengo más y espero que lo disfruten ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Confiando En Los Instintos**

Desperté sintiéndome totalmente aturdida y desorientada. Observe a mí alrededor tratando de averiguar dónde estoy, pero no tengo la más remota idea. Estoy recostada sobre una amplia cama, la habitación es sencilla, solo hay un par de buros en donde hay varias fotografías donde aparezco de adolescente junto con Darién. Al pie de la cama esta mi bolso, y del otro extremo de la habitación hay un balcón por donde se filtra la luz del atardecer.

Siento escalofríos de solo estar en este lugar. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo rayos termine aquí?

–Al fin despertaste…

Voltee y vi entrar a Darién en la habitación.

–Darién….

–¿Cómo te sientes, Serena? –pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

–Confundida –respondí sentándome en la cama –¿En dónde estoy?

–En mi departamento. Te encontré en la calle justo cuando te desmayaste –dijo dando un suspiro –Sabía que Seiya no te iba a cuidar bien. No debió de haberte dejado sola en la calle.

–No, él me ha cuidado bien, yo solo… quería estar sola un rato.

–¿Paso algo entre ustedes? –pregunto él preocupado.

Lo mire sin saber que decirle. Va a pensar que estoy loca si le digo sobre que Luna habla, Sailor Moon…

–Simplemente salí a caminar para tomar un poco de aire.

–Bueno, sin importar lo que haya sucedido, si no quieres volver al departamento de Seiya, eres bienvenida a quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

–Gracias, Darién… pero no quiero causarte ninguna molestia.

–No digas eso, lo hago con gusto. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Realmente me muero de hambre.

–¿Qué se te antoja?

–Lo que sea estará bien.

– Sé que tienes un apetito muy particular, Serena, por eso quiero saber que quieres comer. Aunque tú no me recuerdes, yo si recuerdo bien todo de ti.

–Eso es algo que he escuchado mucho últimamente…

–Sí, bueno… eso es lo malo de no tener parte de tus recuerdos. Pero no te preocupes, vas a estar bien.

–También he escuchado mucho esas palabras y aun no es así.

–Pero a mi lado si lo estarás –dijo Darién con una sonrisa –¿Te parece bien si pedimos una pizza?

–Perfecto. Gracias –dije mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

–No te levantes. Necesitas descansar.

–Estoy bien.

–Prefiero asegurarme de que siga siendo así

–¿Acaso eres doctor?

–Sí. Trabajo en el Hospital Metropolitano.

–Ahh…

–Dame un momento para pedir la pizza y ahora vuelvo.

Darién se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Lo escuche desde la otra habitación llamando a la pizzería.

Aun no puedo quitarme esa sensación de incomodidad que me invade por estar aquí, más al ver las fotografías en donde aparezco con él. Por un momento casi olvido que Darién es mi ex novio y todo lo que me dijo Seiya de él. Especialmente la parte de que Darién podría intentar abusar de mi situación para manipularme y engañarme.

Quizás Seiya haya exagerado en lo que dijo, porque Darién se ha portado muy amable conmigo, pero no sé… no me siento a gusto estando aquí.

_No pienses con la cabeza, concéntrate en lo que tu instinto y tu corazón te digan._

Esas palabras que me dijo Seiya están resonando en mi cabeza. Ok, creo que le hare caso en eso ya que mi instinto me dice que él está loco al igual que las chicas y más después de esa conversación que escuche entre ellos… Pero aun así, y pese a que no quería, Seiya me dejo ir porque le importo y me ama.

¡Ah! ¡No sé qué voy a hacer!

Darién volvió a entrar en la habitación al cabo de un momento, nuevamente se sentó a mi lado.

–La pizza llegara en un rato más.

–Ok, gracias…

–¿Cómo te has sentido, Serena? ¿Has empezado a recordar cosas?

–No, aun no… –musite dando un suspiro –Supongo que tendré suerte si ocurre cuando baje la hinchazón de la lesión.

–Ya veo... Este es un proceso que llevara tiempo, pero por supuesto, tendrás que prepararte para cualquier cosa que ocurra.

–¿Cómo que nunca recupere mi memoria?

–Es una posibilidad. ¿Has pensado que harás si eso ocurre?

–Un poco… lo único que sé es que Seiya no renunciara a mí.

–Pues debería de hacerlo, eso es lo mejor que podría hacer por ti –dijo él con firmeza.

–¿Por qué lo dices, Darién?

–Por muchas cosas. Supongo que él ya te conto lo que paso entre nosotros.

–Sí, me lo dijo todo… o casi.

–¿También te dijo como se aprovechó del momento en que más vulnerable estabas para confundirte y separarte de mí? –pregunto Darién con incredulidad

–Me conto que nosotros teníamos mucho tiempo teniendo problemas y nuestro noviazgo se había deteriorado, pero cuando murió mi familia, mi amistad con Seiya se fortaleció y lo empecé a ver como más que un amigo.

–No… en realidad te hizo creer que el agradecimiento y afecto que sentías por él se transformaron en amor, pero no fue así. Te lleno la cabeza de cosas que no eran ciertas.

–Entonces porque tengo la sensación de que eso es justamente lo que estás haciendo, Darién –dije con seriedad. No me está gustando el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación.

–Quizás eso parezca, pero te aseguro que no es así. Solo te estoy contando una verdad que has olvidado.

–Pues sin mis recuerdos, no puedo estar segura de que es verdad o no...

–Comprendo que estés confundida, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. Tan solo mira a tu alrededor, Serena. Aquí hay solo una parte de las muchas fotografías que tengo de nosotros juntos.

–No sé si funcione eso. En el departamento de Seiya también vi muchas fotografías en donde aparezco con él.

–Imagino que sí… Pero allá la fotografía más vieja es de cuando tenías dieciséis. Fíjate bien, aquí hay fotos en donde apareces de catorce años.

Mire a detalle las fotografías, y tengo que reconocer que tiene razón. Tan solo en el buro a mi costado, hay una foto en donde aparezco con mi uniforme de la secundaria y Darién me está abrazando. Esa fotografía debe de tener casi diez años porque ambos nos vemos muy jóvenes, yo de catorce y el de veinte años.

–Tengo una duda, ¿Cómo es que una chica de catorce años, como lo era entonces yo, termina con un universitario de veinte? No tiene sentido.

–Si lo tiene –dijo él con una sonrisa –Nosotros tenemos una larga historia, Serena…

–Ya he escuchado muchas largas historias, Darién.

–Pero estoy seguro de que está no… Supongo que debería empezar con una pregunta ¿Crees en el destino?

–En mi situación, no estoy muy segura de que creer o no, mucho menos sobre el destino.

–Pero solo piénsalo un segundo. ¿Qué opinas sobre el hecho de que dos almas están unidas y de alguna forma, sus destinos están escritos?

–No sé… –musite dando un suspiro –Supongo que debe ser lindo pensar que hay alguien ahí afuera que está destinado para ti.

–Y lo es. Es algo muy hermoso, Serena.

–Pero a la vez es triste…

–¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto él confundido.

–¿Cómo sabes que esa persona a la que estas destinada originalmente es la adecuada para ti? ¿Qué tal que tarde o temprano conoces a alguien mucho mejor que aquel a quien estas destinado?

–No tiene por qué ser así. Eso no es algo que tenga que pasar…

–¿Pero y si pasa? Además ¿qué sentido tiene vivir si sabes que tu vida ya está escrita? Lo mejor y más emocionante de vivir, es que día a día decides que hacer con tu vida, sin importar los aciertos o errores que tengas, siempre y cuando te dirijan hacia dónde quieres ir. No hacia donde te obliguen a ir…

–¿Pero si al final, ese camino te llevara a tu destino y eso fuese lo mejor para ti?

–¿Cómo saber que realmente es así? Quizás haya algo mucho mejor que el destino no contemplo en su plan original.

Darién me miró seriamente, tras lo que después dio un profundo suspiro –¿Segura que aún no recuperas tus recuerdos?

–Totalmente segura ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque hace algún tiempo tuvimos una conversación similar a esta y me dijiste exactamente las mismas palabras.

–¿Enserio? –musite sorprendida.

–Si… Y también te dije que sin importar como o porque haya sido, nos conocimos y nuestras vidas y destinos se unieron por una razón –dijo él mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros, mirándome fijamente –Ahora no recuerdas esa razón, pero nuestras vidas han estado unidas de una manera que no te podrías imaginar. Quizás el que hayas perdido la memoria, sea una nueva oportunidad que nos da el destino para volver a unir nuestros caminos como antes…

–Darién, yo…

–Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad, Serena.

Darién extendió su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el mío. Como si fuera un reflejo, voltee mi cabeza para impedir que me besara.

–Es cierto que no yo lo recuerdo, pero tu si recuerdas que Seiya es mi novio.

–Quizás deje de ser así si nunca recuperas la memoria.

–Y eso es justamente lo que quieres ¿verdad? –musite al darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Puede que Darién lo esté haciendo porque piense que es lo mejor para mí, pero algo dentro de mí me está diciendo que no es así.

–No, Serena, yo solo…

–Olvídalo. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Me levante de la cama, tomo mi bolso que estaba al pie de la cama y logre salir de la habitación con Darién caminando detrás de mí. Me tomo del brazo, deteniéndome antes de que consiguiera salir del departamento.

–En verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero tengo que irme, Darién.

–¿Para que vuelvas al lado de ese sujeto? –dijo él con molestia apretando mi brazo.

–¡Suéltame!

–¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te amo? Que quiero que estemos juntos como antes

–De lo único que me doy cuenta, es de que me estás lastimando.

Darién aflojo la presión en mi brazo sin soltarme. Use todas mis fuerzas y logre separarme de él.

–Sé que no entiendes muchas cosas, pero te aseguro que lo mejor para ti es que estemos juntos.

–Quizás eso sea lo mejor para ti, Darién, pero no estoy segura de que lo sea para mí… Solo quiero entender una cosa ¿Por qué tienes esta obsesión conmigo? ¿Por qué no aceptas que terminamos?

–¿Ahora el amor es una obsesión? –pregunto él sorprendido –¿Desde cuándo?

–Tú dímelo. ¿Por qué aun no has aceptado que hice una vida con Seiya?

–Porque te amo. Yo lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos, eso es lo mejor para los dos.

–Pero aun así me ocultaste cosas…

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunto él sorprendido.

–Seiya me dijo que poco antes de que terminara con esta lesión en la cabeza, descubrí algunas cosas que me habías estado ocultando.

Darién me miro con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro, pero también hay un rastro de miedo que trata de ocultar.

–Vaya, parece que si te dijo muchas cosas. Pero no debió de haberte contado eso.

–No lo hizo, no completamente porque no me quiso decir sobre que eran esas cosas. Lo único que Seiya dijo al respecto es que me habían afectaron y me hicieron ponerte un alto con toda esta situación. ¿Qué fue, Darién? ¿Qué me ocultaste?

–Ni siquiera lo recuerdas ¿Qué importancia tiene que te lo diga ahora?

–¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Qué fue eso tan terrible que me hiciste!

Lo mire con firmeza, dispuesta a saber que es ese gran secreto que Seiya ni él quieren decirme. Pero Darién no resistió mi mirada y dando un largo suspiro, se apartó de mí y camino hacia la ventana sin responderme.

–Quiero la verdad, Darién ¿Por qué no puedes ser honesto conmigo?

–Hay muchas cosas que no entenderías…

–¿Y? Aun así quiero saberlo. ¿Tan terrible fue eso que ni siquiera puedes mirarme de frente y responderme?

Darién volteo a verme, pero se quedó en donde estaba –La única verdad que debes saber, es que te amo y por eso he estado dispuesto a hacer por ti lo que sea con tal de que estemos juntos.

–¿Incluyendo cosas que podrían lastimarme?

Él dio un largo suspiro –Ambos nos hemos lastimado mutuamente. Me has hecho sufrir al estar con Seiya, y yo… sé que he hecho muchas cosas mal y me arrepiento de ello. Aunque no lo recuerdes, te he pedido mil veces perdón y lo hago nuevamente con tal de que estemos juntos. No tienes idea de lo que es estar solo en el mundo.

–¿Me lo dices a mí que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos perdí a mi padres y a Sammy? Eso es algo que quisiera olvidar y aun con amnesia lo recuerdo. Pero a pesar de la soledad que he sentido por su ausencia, logre salir adelante por ellos, porque sé que quisieran que continuara mi vida y que fuera feliz.

–Lo fuiste cuando estuviste conmigo, Serena, y puede volver a ser así. Yo soy el mejor para ti.

–¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de eso si no te recuerdo, ni recuerdo a Seiya? …Ni siquiera estoy muy segura de quien de los dos puede ser mejor para mí.

–Pero yo sí sé que eres lo mejor para mí. Entiende que no puedo vivir sin ti –dijo él con desesperación.

–Pero también entiende que no puedo estar contigo, cuando yo ya tenía una vida con alguien más antes de que terminara en el hospital. Y tal vez siga siendo así.

–Serena…

–Escúchame, Darién. Seguramente tuvimos buenos momentos, pero a pesar de eso sé que por algo, aunque no lo recuerde, termine contigo y elegí a Seiya. Puede que él este algo loco, pero respeta mis decisiones a pesar de que no esté de acuerdo con ellas porque le importo y realmente quiere ayudarme. Es atento, divertido, ocurrente y… me ama.

Darién no dijo nada mientras se extendía el silencio entre nosotros. Solo me miraba con tantos sentimientos entremezclados, pero sin duda el que más sobresalía era la tristeza.

–¿Y tú lo amas, Serena?

¿Cómo voy a saberlo si en mi cabeza ayer conocí a Seiya en el hospital? Pero considerando todo lo que pase con él en su departamento, sus besos, sus caricias… No es posible que me volviera a enamorar de él en dos días ¿o sí?

–No lo sé –respondí con honestidad –Pero si sé que pese a todo, a esta Serena le agrada estar con él sin importar que pueda ser un alíen, kinmokiano o lo que sea. Y también sé que su Bombón lo amaba. Y si recupero la memoria, ella volverá y elegirá a Seiya otra vez porque está enamorada de él.

Darién dio un largo suspiro –Parece que tu corazón siempre va a elegir a Seiya, sin importar que tengas o no amnesia, Serena…

No estoy muy segura de que fue exactamente, pero algo en la mirada de Darién me mostro que por fin se va a dar por vencido. Ya no insistirá más en que regrese con él.

Sin decir más, salí del departamento de Darién sin estar segura de que hacer o a donde ir. Sentí que algo vibraba en mi bolso, al abrirlo, saque mi celular y vi que me está llamando Rei. Apague el celular y lo avente al fondo de mi bolso. No quiero hablar con ella, ni con el resto de las chicas, ni con Seiya. ¡Ni siquiera sé si quiero volver al departamento de Seiya!

No tengo ni la más remota idea de que es lo que voy a hacer.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ah! Yo me sigo mordiendo las uñas esperando a que se revele pronto que fue eso que le hizo Darién a Serena, pero paciencia que dentro de poco lo sabremos ya que solo nos quedan dos capitulos de esta historia, así que muy pronto sabremos que será de Serena ante toda la confusión que siente ¿volvera al departamento de Seiya? ¿recuperara la memoria?<em>

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
><em>Serenity<em>


	7. Afrontando Los Hechos

_¡Hola!_

_¡Muchísimas gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios! Créanme que me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior._

_Bueno, el final de esta historia está cada vez más cerca y por eso les dejo este penúltimo capítulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Afrontando Los Hechos**

Tras haber caminado un buen rato sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad, termine en una pequeña cafetería donde compre un café y una dona de chocolate mientras pienso que rayos voy a hacer. A un costado del mostrador del local, me llamo la atención la portada de una revista en donde aparecía una mujer rubia peinada de la una forma muy similar a como suelo peinarme, usando un traje marinero con una mini falda y botas altas, además de unas hermosas alas blancas, similares a las de un ángel. El titular era el siguiente: _Sailor Moon salva al mundo… ¡otra vez!_

Sailor Moon…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, también compre la revista, me senté en una mesa que estuviera apartada del resto de los clientes del local y busque rápido entre las páginas hasta encontrar el reportaje al respecto. En resumen, decía que todo ocurrió hace un par de noches, cuando lo que empezó como una aparatoso accidente automovilístico que involucro a varios autos dejando a varias personas heridas, termino con una batalla entre Sailor Moon y las Sailors Scouts contra un ser despiadado que había estado atacando en la ciudad desde hace varias semanas. Al final, las Sailors habían ganado pero según informes de algunos testigos cerca del lugar de batalla, Sailor Moon resulto herida. Se desconocía como se encontraba, pero parecía que su estado era grave ya que estaba sangrando a consecuencia de una lesión en la cabeza.

Me empezó a punzar la cabeza al recordar lo que Seiya me había dicho sobre Sailor Moon y como sus palabras coincidían con lo descrito en el reportaje, al igual que con mi lesión. Aunque no me guste reconocerlo, parece que hay algo de verdad en todo esto y más porque en las imágenes que aparecen en el reportaje se lograba ver un sedán blanco, muy parecido al mío, que se había estrellado contra un poste de luz.

¿Eso significa que es verdad? ¿Qué yo soy Sailor Moon? Bueno, después de haber escuchado hablar a Luna y de ver todo esto, creo que estoy abierta a aceptar esa posibilidad por más aterradora que sea.

Guarde la revista en mi bolso, salí de la cafetería y tome un taxi para ir al departamento de Seiya. Él fue el único que no dudo en decirme la verdad, aunque pareciera una locura, sobre todo lo que había estado ignorando. Y si quería respuestas y que alguien me ayudara a afrontar todo esto, estaba segura de que él me las daría y se mantendría a mi lado para ayudarme durante ese proceso.

Cuando llegue al edificio, el portero me recibió amablemente y me informo que Seiya se encontraba arriba, esperándome. Tendría que enfrentarme a la situación más pronto de lo que hubiera querido. Subí hasta el piso donde estaba el departamento, saque de mi bolso mi llavero, mirando la llave de mi también hogar mientras debatía mentalmente sobre si debía entrar o no. De pronto ya no me pareció buena idea enfrentarme a que todo lo que había olvidado y que está relacionado con la heroína que no recuerdo que era.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, la puerta del departamento se abrió de repente y apareció Seiya frente a mí.

–Hola…

–Hola, Bombón –me saludo mientras me mira con cierto aire indeciso. Es como si quisiera abrazarme y besarme, pero también quiere darme mi espacio y no presionar más las cosas. Parece que eligió la segunda opción ya que no se movió –¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?

–¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –pregunte mientras se hacía a un lado para que entrara. Escuche como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí.

–Jack me aviso que estabas subiendo. Le pedí que me llamara en cuanto llegaras.

–¿Tan seguro estabas de que iba a volver?

–Una parte de mi lo creía. La otra se aferró a esa idea a pesar de que quería estar allí afuera buscándote ya que no he sabido nada de ti en todo el día, y más porque no has respondido a las más de veinte llamadas que te he hecho, pero las chicas justamente están en este momento buscándote, así que... Parece que después de todo, lo mejor fue que me quedara, así no habrías estado sola cuando llegaras.

–No hubiese importado, después de todo tengo como entrar –dije mostrándole mi llave. La deje junto con mi bolso sobre la mesita de centro de la sala mientras me sentaba en el sofá –Pero me alegra encontrarte aquí, porque tenemos que hablar.

–Si vas a terminar conmigo, tendrás que escucharme primero –dijo él con firmeza sentándose a mi lado –Es más, te voy a dar las mil razones por las que te conviene ser mi novia.

–No será necesario, Seiya, porque aunque eso aún no lo he decidido, no es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo –di un largo suspiro pensando como iniciar con el tema –En realidad, he estado pensando en todo lo que ocurrió y lo que me dijiste sobre Sailor Moon, los seres que invaden la Tierra, los alíens…

–Kinmokiano –dijo él corrigiéndome.

–Lo que sea. El punto es que después de haber hablado con Darién...

–¿Lo viste? ¿Cuándo? –pregunto él sorprendido, interrumpiéndome.

Suspire profundamente antes de responder –Me desmaye en la calle, y él me llevo a su departamento para que descansara. Allí estaba cuando desperté.

–¿Ese infeliz sabía que te encontrabas mal y no le dijo nada a nadie? –exclamo molesto –Voy a ir a arreglar cuentas con ese sujeto ahora mismo.

–¡Oye! Primero escúchame y ya después si quieres ve a matar a Darién. Aunque no creo que valga la pena porque dudo que nuevamente nos vuelva a molestar.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Por la interesante conversación que tuvimos. Y porque es lo que me dice mi instinto –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –En fin, estuve pensando en todo lo que me dijo Darién, todo lo que me dijiste y seguí mis instintos, lo que mi interior me decía que hiciera y… Supongamos que creo en todo lo que dijiste y en el hecho de que yo soy Sailor Moon. Aun así, hay algunas cosas que todavía no entiendo.

–Te diré todo lo que quieras saber al respecto. Pero solo te pido que mantengas la mente abierta ante lo que te diré, Bombón.

–Lo haré. Créeme que esto de ser la chica con amnesia no es nada divertido y menos cuando parece que mis recuerdos no quieren volver pronto.

–Tarde o temprano recuperaras la memoria –afirmo él con seguridad.

–Ojala que sí, porque hay muchas cosas que no comprendo. Empecemos aclarando algunas cosas que me habías dicho: ¿las chicas también son… sailor scouts?

–Sí. Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina lo son. Además de Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru

–¿También ellas? –exclame sorprendida.

–Sí, la principal misión de todas es proteger a este mundo de cualquier amenaza, pero sobretodo, asegurar el bienestar de su líder y princesa… tú, Bombón. ¿Por qué crees que Haruka es tan sobreprotectora contigo?

–Ok… –musite tratando de asimilar lo que me dijo –¿Y Luna? ¿También entra en todo el mundo de Sailor Moon? ¿O ella habla porque la mordió una araña radioactiva?

–No, ella siempre ha podido hablar. Luna es tu amiga y confidente, además de ser algo así como tu consejera, por eso es que esta tan pendiente de ti. Y si no había hablado antes frente a ti fue para protegerte, ella y las demás no creían que fuera buena idea que supieras la verdad en tu estado… parece que después de todo tenían razón.

–Ya lo creo… Es obvio que Ami tenía razón al decir que perdí parte de mi memoria porque mi cerebro me está protegiendo. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si me la pasaba luchando contra seres invasores que quieren conquistar la Tierra? Además, esta esa larga y turbulenta historia que es mi pasado con Darién… Pero aun no entiendo una cosa ¿Por qué te olvide a ti, Seiya? ¿En dónde encajas en todo esto? Lo pregunto porque al parecer, para mí no fue un trauma que mi novio sea un alíen.

–Kinmokiano.

–Lo que sea. ¿Me dirás porque?

–Creo que la principal razón de que me olvidaras, es porque creíste que estaba muerto.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo de solo pensar en algo así –¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

–¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que había un enemigo que quería conquistar la Tierra? –Asentí ante sus palabras –Ese enemigo era alguien contra quien habías luchado anteriormente, se llamaba el Gran Sabio. Él averiguo que detrás de Sailor Moon esta Serena Tsukino, sabía que me amabas e intento usar tus sentimientos por mí en tu contra… –dijo él dando un largo suspiro –Yo no estaba presente durante esa batalla ya que encontraba en el Megadomo por el concierto que di allí la noche que fuiste herida, y no supe nada de lo que ocurrió hasta que al darme cuenta de que nunca llegaste al concierto, cuando siempre has asistido a mis presentaciones, intente localizarte por todos los medios y fue cuando me entere de que estabas en el hospital. Las chicas me contaron que en cierto punto de la batalla, el Gran Sabio te engaño haciéndote creer que me había asesinado.

–¿Te lastimo? ¿Te hizo algo? –pregunte preocupada.

–No, todo fue un engaño de ese sujeto… Pero tú lo creíste y no te importo usar el Cristal de Plata para derrotarlo y…

–¿El qué? –musite confundida.

–El Cristal de Plata. Digamos que es la fuente de tu poder, pero si llegaras a usar su energía al máximo, tu cuerpo no lo soportaría y morirías… Eso querías ya que usando el poder del Cristal de Plata, derrotarías al enemigo y morirías para poder estar conmigo porque creíste que yo ya no estaba en este mundo –dijo él dando un gran suspiro –La teoría que manejamos las chicas y yo es que, al sobrevivir a la batalla con esa lesión en la cabeza, tu cerebro prefirió borrarme de tu mente con tal de evitar que sufrieras por mi supuesta muerte.

–Eso es… triste. Si realmente hubieras muerto y yo sin poder recordarte –musite dando un largo suspiro –¿Por qué sucedió algo así?

–Instinto de supervivencia, supongo. Querías morir al creer que yo fallecí, Bombón, tu mente lo único que hizo fue tratar de que siguieras viva de algún modo. Lo hizo al borrándome de tu vida, por eso no recuerdas todo lo que hemos vivido, lo bueno, lo malo, todos los sacrificios que hemos hecho para poder estar juntos.

–¿De qué sacrificios hablas, Seiya?

–Bueno, en mi caso, abandone a mis hermanos y renuncie a mi mundo para volver a verte después de que me fui cuando teníamos dieciséis años. Esos dos años lejos de ti casi me matan y, aunque Yaten y Taiki creyeron que estaba loco, la realidad es que estaba desesperado por verte otra vez. No me importo que no correspondieras mi amor, o que estuviera contigo simplemente como tu mejor amigo mientras fueras feliz, aunque fuese al lado de Darién... Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no eras feliz con él y eso me motivo a luchar por tu amor… y al final te enamoraste de mí.

–¿Y yo que sacrifique?

–Renunciaste a seguir viviendo bajo las sombras de tu vida pasada.

–¿Hablas de… reencarnaciones? –pregunte confundida.

–Sí. Al igual que en esta vida, en tu vida pasada fuiste la princesa de la Luna, y te enamoraste de Darién, pero ambos murieron muy jóvenes cuando fue destruido tu reino. Se les dio la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente su amor en otra vida, en esta… pero te diste cuenta de que ese gran amor al que estabas destinada a tener con Darién, no era tan grande como parecía. Dejaste atrás el pasado, renunciaste al futuro y a una vida de cuento de hadas que te esperaba. O al menos eso era lo que parecía…

–No entiendo que quisiste decir con eso último ¿A qué te refieres?

–Hace años te enteraste del futuro que originalmente estaba planeado para ti, en donde te casabas con Darién y juntos gobernaban una utopía llamada Tokio de Cristal. Allí tú eras la Neo Reina Serena, tenías una hija… Era una vida que parecía perfecta, pero no lo era ya que estaba basado en mentiras, muchas mentiras que pudieron haberte hecho infeliz el resto de tu vida.

–Ese futuro… Tokio de Cristal ¿Ocurrirá, Seiya?

–No lo sé. Ese futuro que alguna vez conociste, cambio en el momento en que elegiste estar a mi lado, Bombón… y también porque descubriste que Darién por mucho tiempo supo un gran secreto que te oculto y que está relacionado con esa vida perfecta.

–¿Todo esto tiene que ver con esas cosas que descubrí que Darién me ocultaba y que no quisiste decirme anoche?

–Sí, es sobre eso… el secreto de Rini.

–¿Quién es Rini? –pregunte confundida. No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre.

–Es alguien a quien conociste hace mucho tiempo –respondió él dando un suspiro –Ella es muy importante para ti y siempre la has querido. Darién al ser consciente del afecto que sientes por ella, la uso para tratar de mantenerte atada a él. Rini es la razón por la mucho tiempo estuviste en ese ir y venir con Darién antes de que formalizáramos nuestro noviazgo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante Rini?

–Ella es tu futura hija. Muchos años creíste que Darién era su padre, él también así lo creía, pero… –dijo respirando profundamente –No tengo idea de cómo ese sujeto se enteró, pero Rini no es hija de él y aun sabiéndolo, nunca te dijo la verdad con tal de que siguieras creyendo que él era el padre de Rini, haciéndote creer que si estabas conmigo, nunca la verías nacer. Pero esa es otra más de sus mentiras, porque yo soy el verdadero padre de Rini. Ella es nuestra futura hija.

–Ok, detente ahí porque no sé si quiero saber más sobre el futuro y de esa futura hija de la que hablas –respire profundamente para tranquilizarme. Empezó a agudizarse mi dolor de cabeza –Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero por primera vez agradezco haber perdido la memoria.

–Descuida, eso es lo único que sabemos del futuro que nos espera. Por eso es que no sé si algún día se fundara o no Tokio de Cristal. No quisiste saber lo que te esperaba a pesar de tener la oportunidad de conocerlo.

–Menos mal, porque esto es demasiado para asimilar…

–Lo sé… pero no tienes que hacer esto sola, Bombón. Yo estoy a tu lado y así seguirá siendo siempre, sin importar lo que nos depare el futuro.

Deslizo sus brazos a mí alrededor para estrecharme contra su cuerpo. Apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro, sintiendo como su calor me envolvía y me llenaba una sensación de paz y fortaleza. De alguna forma, sé que todo va a estar bien mientras Seiya esté a mi lado.

Alce mi rostro en busca de sus labios y Seiya me beso como solo él podía hacerlo, haciendo que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente. Enrede mi mano en su cabello mientras nuestro beso se iba intensificando cada vez más. Apenas y nos separamos lo necesario al sentir la falta de aire, tras que lo que volvimos a empezar justo en donde nos habíamos quedado, uniendo nuestros labios una y otra vez de una forma que simplemente me vuelve loca. Creo que después de todo, me estoy enamorando de él… otra vez.

La necesidad de sentir más de Seiya me invadió por completo, así que ni siquiera dude cuando empecé a desabrocharle la camisa. Pero eso sin duda lo sorprendió porque rompió nuestro interminable beso.

–¿Ya me estas recordando, Bombón?

–No, pero como esta mañana habías dicho que tal vez mis recuerdos volverían si me refrescas la memoria, creo que hay que intentarlo, Seiya –dije mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre él –Y aún más porque, sin importar si recupero o no la memoria, esta Serena quiere estar contigo.

La sonrisa más maravillosa que hubiera visto en toda mi vida se dibujó en el rostro de Seiya antes de que volviéramos a besarnos.

De pronto, tuve un horrible dolor en la cabeza, mucho más fuerte de los que había tenido antes. No pude controlar un gemido de dolor mientras separaba mis labios de los de Seiya y llevaba mi mano hacia mi herida. Cuando vi mis dedos, había sangre en ellos.

–¡Maldición! ¡Se rompieron tus puntos! –grito él con angustia y miedo en su voz.

–Creo que si…

Me sentí mareada y muy débil. Parece que no me hizo bien simplemente haber comido en todo el día lo que las chicas me prepararon temprano y ese café y la dona de hace un rato. Menos considerando que hace poco perdí mucha sangre y tengo una herida en la cabeza.

Seiya me recostó en el sofá, tras lo que busco rápidamente su celular. Me pareció escucharlo hablar con Ami antes de que me quedara inconsciente…

* * *

><p><em>Después de tantas revelaciones por parte de Seiya, y de que parecía que todo iba mejorando entre Serena y él, pues no. ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Serena recuperara o no la memoria? <em>

_Eso lo descubriremos en el último capítulo de esta historia._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
><em>Serenity<em>


	8. Un Nuevo Amanecer

****_¡Hola!_

_¡Feliz día de San Valentín!  
><em>

_¡Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Realmente estoy muy contenta de que les gustara el capitulo anterior._

_Bueno, ahora si llego este momento ya que les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. No las entretengo más, y solo les digo que ¡espero que disfruten del final de este fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**Un Nuevo Amanecer**

Despacio, abrí los ojos antes de volver a cerrarlos rápidamente al sentir la luz del Sol sobre mí. La cabeza me duele terriblemente. Anoche debió de haber sido memorable como para que me sienta así… pero que raro, ni siquiera recuerdo haber tomado alcohol.

Volví a abrir los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, dándome cuenta de que me encuentro en mi habitación. Vi de pie junto al ventanal a Seiya, mirando hacia afuera con un aire ausente pero con la preocupación marcada en todo su rostro…

–Seiya… –musite mientras me sentaba en la cama.

–¡Por fin despertaste, Bombón! –exclamo acercándose rápidamente a mi lado. Se me olvido un poco el dolor en cuanto me estrecho entre sus brazos. Sin soltarme, me miro con esa preocupación que no abandona su rostro –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Tengo el peor dolor de cabeza de mi vida, pero creo que sobreviviré –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –¿Qué paso? ¿Me emborrachaste anoche para poder propasarte conmigo?

–Ojala hubiera sido así… –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

–¿Entonces que paso?

–¿No lo recuerdas? –pregunto preocupado.

–No… creo que no.

–¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Bombón?

–No estoy segura… dame un segundo –musite dando un suspiro tratando de acordarme –Recuerdo que estaba con las chicas en el Templo Hikawa, pero se me hacia tarde para ir a tu concierto, así que me despedí de ellas para volver a casa y arreglarme, y… y…

Respire profundamente tratando de no alterarme mientras intentaba recordar que había pasado después de eso, pero nada. Todo está en blanco hasta hace un momento que desperté.

–No sé. No tengo ni idea de que ocurrió después… ¿Qué paso?

–Verás, hubo un…uhh… incidente –dijo él eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras –Te llevaron al hospital porque te lesionaste en la cabeza y…

–Espera… –musite interrumpiéndolo. Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza para masajear mi sien, mientras lo miraba fijamente y fue entonces que todo se aclaro en mi cabeza. Ya recuerdo que me paso.

Mientras manejaba a casa después de irme del Templo Hikawa, de pronto en el cruce con avenida muchos autos venían en dirección contraria, y al tratar de esquivarlos, mi auto impacto contra un poste de luz. No me paso nada porque llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y me protegió la bolsa de aire. Al bajar del vehículo e ir a investigar que estaba ocurriendo, me di cuenta de que tal como venía ocurriendo desde las últimas semanas, nuevamente estaban atacando la ciudad. Llame a las chicas para avisarles de lo que sucedía, y me transforme en Sailor Moon para poder luchar.

La batalla fue muy difícil, mucho más que las anteriores. Lo peor fue cuando el Gran Sabio me dijo que había asesinado a Seiya y me mostro su cuerpo sin vida. Lo sucedido me afecto demasiado, y yo estaba desesperada por derrotar al causante del mayor dolor en mi vida y hacer justicia por la muerte del hombre que amaba. Use el Cristal de Plata para poder derrotarlo, lo cual conseguí al unir mis poderes con los de mis amigas. Pero antes de dar el ataque final, un rayo de energía me golpeo en la cabeza, por lo que no sé qué ocurrió después.

Recuerdo que desperté en el hospital y a la primera que vi fue a Mina, un momento después llego Seiya y… llegaron a mi memoria los recuerdos de los últimos dos días y de lo mal que trate a mi novio durante todo ese tiempo, cuando él lo único que hizo fue cuidarme y ayudarme para que me recuperara.

–No puede ser… Cuando desperté, no te recordaba, Amor.

Seiya asintió, sonriendo un poco, aliviado de que recordara. Pero yo no estoy ni cerca de estar aliviada.

Deje escapar un enorme quejido mientras me volvía a acostar en la cama, tome un cojín que puse sobre mi rostro, muerta de vergüenza. ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho todo eso!

–Bombón… –musito él quitándome el cojín, para aventarlo lejos.

–Soy la peor novia del mundo.

–No… fue la amnesia. Pero ahora si me recuerdas ¿verdad?

–Sí, ya recuerdo todo. Y recuerdo lo horrible que fui contigo, Amor.

–No digas eso… Supongo que si me hubiera encontrado en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo –dijo él quitándole importancia al asunto.

Arquee una ceja con escepticismo –¿Enserio?

–No, en realidad no. Habría creído ciegamente en todo lo que me dijera la chica más hermosa del universo, y eso incluye historias sobre Sailor Moon, seres que quieren invadir la Tierra, alíens…

–Kinmokianos –dije con una sonrisa divertida –¿Pero sabes? Realmente me porte muy mal con mi novio kinmokiano y tengo que recompensarle al hombre que amo todo lo que tuvo que pasar estos días.

Antes de que Seiya pudiera decir algo, lo jale de la camisa para acercarlo a mí, logrando que quedara acostado junto a mí y lo bese apasionadamente. Me dedique a disfrutar de la calidez de su boca, totalmente necesitada de él mientras nuestros labios se encontraban una y otra vez. Nos fuimos separando lentamente de este espectacular beso cuando nuestros pulmones empezaron a reclamar el tan necesitado oxigeno, hasta que nuestros besos se fueron convirtiendo en pequeños y dulces roces de nuestros labios…

–Te amo, Bombón

–También te amo, Amor –musite besándolo en la comisura de los labios.

–No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe...

–Siempre estuve aquí –dije acariciando su rostro.

–Supongo que sí...

–Lo que importa es que todo esto me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

–¿Por ejemplo?

–Que con memoria o sin ella, se que quiero que estés a mi lado.

–¿Lo dices por lo que te paso mientras estuviste con Darién?

–En parte. Esa conversación me hizo valorarte aun más y, ahora más que nunca, me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy de que estés conmigo.

–No, yo soy el afortunado por tenerte a mi lado. Y por amarme tanto como te amo a ti, Bombón.

–Y yo te amo con toda mi alma, Amor… –musite besándolo nuevamente –Quiero que estemos siempre juntos, sin importar lo que pase.

–Así será siempre –dijo estrechándome más a él –No puedo imaginar mi futuro sin ti…

–Ni yo. Quise morirme cuando creí que te habían asesinado… No quiero una vida sin ti.

–Yo tampoco, pero todo eso ya quedo atrás y yo estoy bien. Ambos lo estamos.

–Lo sé…Y sé que en un futuro no muy lejano, Rini llegara a nuestras vidas y seremos tan felices, o incluso más de lo que lo somos ahora.

Asentí dándole un dulce beso. Al separarnos, note un poco de tristeza en su mirada.

–¿Qué sucede, Amor?

–Es solo que pensar que ese futuro estuvo tan cerca de desaparecer –dijo dando un largo suspiro –Sentí que me moría en cuanto me entere de que estabas en el hospital… No sé lo que habría hecho si te hubiera perdido para siempre, Bombón. No tengo un futuro sin ti.

–Ya no pienses en eso. Ahora estoy bien y estamos juntos. Eso es lo más importante.

Una enorme y encantadora sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Rompí la poca distancia que nos separaba para volver a besarlo, está vez tiernamente y disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible de sus labios.

–¿Sabes? Después de haber derrotado al enemigo y de todo lo que ha pasado estos días, creo que necesitamos unas merecidas vacaciones.

–Suena perfecto –musito él dándome un fugaz beso –¿Algún lugar que tengas en mente?

–Pues estaba pensando en ir a Kinmoku.

–¿En verdad? –dijo sorprendido con un brillo de alegría en su mirada.

–Sí, Amor. Hace tanto que no vemos a Yaten y Taiki que será bueno ir a visitarlos.

–Me encanta la idea, pero…

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ver a tus hermanos?

–Claro que quiero verlos, Bombón. Es solo que no estoy muy seguro de que, después de todo lo que te paso, estés en condiciones de hacer un viaje tan largo.

–Pero si ya estoy bien.

–Hace un rato dijiste que te dolía la cabeza. ¿Aun te duele?

–Un poco… pero me recuperare muy pronto gracias a la más excelente y maravillosa medicina.

Nuevamente busque sus labios, lo besé intensamente mientras lo empujaba hasta que quedo recostado con la espalda sobre la cama. Me senté a horcajadas sobre Seiya, inclinándome para besarlo con mayor necesidad mientras me concentraba en desabrocharle la camisa y él me acaricia buscando como abrirse paso por debajo de mi camisón de seda.

Realmente estábamos muy ocupados disfrutando de este momento tan maravilloso, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento se abrió la puerta y alguien entraba a nuestra habitación.

–Oye, Seiya, deberías venir a comer algo. Lita preparo…

Rompimos nuestro beso al escuchar a Mina. Volteamos a verla, estaba ruborizada y avergonzada en el umbral de la puerta y estaba mirando en otra dirección con tal de no vernos.

–Perdón. No quería interrumpir, chicos…

–¡Largo de aquí, Mina! –grito Seiya tomando uno de los cojines. Lo arrojo en su dirección.

–¡Ok, ya me voy! –exclamo ella a la defensiva –Solo una cosa antes de irme. Ya recuperaste la memoria, ¿verdad, Serena?

–Sí, Mina. Totalmente –le dije con una sonrisa –Y si no te importa ¿podrías dejarme a solas con mi novio?

–¡Seguro! Ya que estás bien, lo cual me alegra mucho, y que todo volvió a la normalidad, las chicas y yo nos vamos para que puedan celebrar a gusto. Les dejamos algo de la comida que preparo Lita por si algún día deciden salir de la cama…

–¡Te estás tardando en irte! –grito Seiya arrojándole otro cojín a Mina.

–¡Nos vemos después, chicos! –dijo ella rápidamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

–¡Tenias razón, Mina! ¡Gracias! –grite con fuerza para que me escuchara al acordarme de que me dijo que terminaría agradeciéndole por dejarme en mi hogar cuando llegue después de salir del hospital.

Logre escuchar la risa de mi amiga al otro lado de la puerta. Creo que eso lo considerare como un "de nada".

Seiya me miro confundido sin entender que sucedió.

–¿Desde cuándo le agradeces a Mina por interrumpirnos en la mejor parte, Bombón?

–No le agradecí por eso.

–¿Entonces?

–Es un asunto entre ella y yo –respondí dándole un fugaz beso –Y ahora ¿en dónde estábamos?

–Mmm… no estoy muy seguro. Creo que necesitare que me refresques la memoria.

–Hablando de memoria, acabo de recordar algo. Anoche me dijiste que me ibas a dar las mil razones por las que me conviene ser tu novia, Amor. Sería buena idea que me las recordaras.

–Me parece bien, porque la número uno es que te amo, Bombón. Y tú también me amas.

–Esas son dos razones ¿Cuál es la número tres?

–Mi encantadora sonrisa.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante sus palabras – Cierto ¿Y la cuatro?

–Es esta…

Enredo su mano en mi cabello y bajo mi cabeza para unir nuestros labios. Me beso con una exquisita ternura, prolongando el momento por tanto tiempo, mientras poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad hasta que nuestro beso se volvió tan apasionado que me dejo sin aliento.

–¿Y cuál es la razón número cinco?

–La número cinco… –musito llevando sus labios por mi cuello, hacia mi oreja –Te la voy a mostrar ahora mismo, Bombón.

Me beso con la misma intensidad que hace solo un momento, giramos en la cama hasta que Seiya quedo encima de mí. Me está volviendo loca de placer al sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, así que casi fue un milagro que lograra concentrarme lo suficiente para quitarle la camisa. De inmediato tiro de mi camisón de seda para quitármelo, que al final termino rompiéndolo. Y el mismo destino tuvo mis bragas de Hello Kitty.

No pude evitar reírme al notar lo desesperado que esta por hacerme el amor, más considerando que estoy más desvestida que él. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera he empezado a quitarle los pantalones.

–Si sigues así, me vas a tener que llevar de compras, Amor.

–Con gusto, pero ya no compres bragas de Hello Kitty.

–Lástima porque eso haré. Esas que rompiste me gustaban mucho.

–Pues déjame decirte que a mí me gusta más lo sexy que te vez con toda esa lencería que tienes, Bombón… –musito él mientras besaba mi cuello –Aunque si me convences, te regalare todo lo que quieras.

–¿Sabías que estás loco?

–Pero loco de amor por ti –respondió mientras sus labios volvían a los míos.

–Por cierto, ¿cuál es la razón número seis de la lista?

–Concentrémonos por ahora en la número cinco, Bombón… Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para que te muestre todas las razones de la lista.

Mientras nos volvíamos a besarnos apasionadamente, yo estaba totalmente segura de una cosa: Seiya forma parte no solo de mi vida, sino también de mi alma y de mi corazón, y sin importar lo que pase, nunca lo podre olvidar.

–**FIN–**

* * *

><p><em>Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir que ni se por donde empezar<em>._ Lo más importante es que quisiera agradecerle a cada una de ustedes por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, creanme que todos sus comentarios y sus alertas me animaron a seguir escribiendo, vaya que ese es el mejor alimento para seguir trabajando junto ante idea que tiene mi cabeza._

****_Yo por aquí sigo escribiendo, tanto para en los fics que tengo en proceso, así como en futuras nuevas historias que compartire con ustedes más adelante._

_XOXO_

_Serenity  
><em>


End file.
